Pride and Prejudice
by Lumnatic
Summary: Un Orgueil et Préjugés moderne où je deviens la nouvelle Elisabeth Bennett et celui qui fait battre mon coeur devient Mr Darcy ! Tout se passe bien sûr dans ma tête et ne deviendra jamais réalité !
1. Chapitre 1 : Portello

**Voilà une fic d'Orgueil et Préjugés croisée légèrement avec ma vie...Ma deuxième fic (la première ayant été abandonnée, je considère que c'est celle-ci la première XD) sur ce site. Je ne suis pas très douée, veuillez m'excuser et être indulgents s'il vous plaît. **

**Quand je dis "croisée légèrement avec ma vie" c'est parce que j'ai décidé d'écrire cette fic d'Orgueil et Préjugés quand je suis tombée amoureuse d'un garçon qui ressemble pas mal à Darcy au niveau caractère. Malheureusement ce n'est qu'une histoire et la réalité est bien différente...Voilà pourquoi j'ai voulu écrire mon histoire telle que je la voudrais =p. **

**L'histoire est de Jane Austen mais les personnages sont empruntés à la réalité (mais je ne dirais pas qui est qui niark niark niark). Ca se passe à notre époque (quoique j'adooooore les robes du XIXè siècle !!!) **

* * *

**Prologue**

On m'avait souvent dit que la haine était proche de l'amour. Trop proche. Il n'y avait qu'un pas entre les deux. Mais je n'y croyais pas, ou plutôt, je faisais semblant de ne pas y croire. Pour moi, ça ne pouvait pas aller ensemble : détester quelqu'un c'était souhaiter ne plus voir cette personne alors qu'aimer c'était au contraire désirer la voir plus que tout.

Hélas je dus admettre que j'avais tort quand ce jour là il entra dans ma vie…

***

Je suis Maria. Maria Bennet, c'est moi. Deux phrases qui reviennent à dire la même chose.

Je suis assez grande, mince, plate, mes cheveux ne sont ni noirs ni bruns, mes yeux marrons chocolat. En bref, je suis banale.

Depuis mon entrée au collège, je n'ai pas eu énormément d'amis. Mais les vrais amis se comptent sur les doigts d'une main. Soit. A vrai dire je n'ai que deux vraies amies : Musa et Clarissa. La première est comme ma sœur, on partage tout, on se dit tout, et j'en passe. La seconde est en quelque sorte mon « ange gardien », qui me connaît mieux que personne. Sans elles, j'imagine que ma vie serait bien triste.

Je n'ai jamais été populaire. Certes je peux avouer, sans me vanter, que je suis une bonne élève que les autres s'amusent à critiquer et que d'autres – mais très peu – admirent. Grand bien leur fasse. Je ne suis ni une surdouée ni une « intello », c'est juste que j'aime apprendre et comprendre les choses.

Ma vie n'est pas passionnante, je vous l'accorde. Elle est même plutôt ennuyante. Que voulez-vous ? Je ne suis pas de celles qui mènent la « vida loca » et qui obtiennent ce qu'elles veulent en claquant des doigts.

Je suis normale, j'aime ma famille, mes amis et ce que je fais. Que dire de plus ?

* * *

Cette année, quelques mois après la rentrée, un élève du lycée avait organisé une fête chez lui. Autant dire que la nouvelle avait vite fait le tour de l'établissement et que tout le monde était très excité à l'idée d'y aller, d'autant plus que c'était un élève très populaire. Cédric Binglay, l'un – ou le – des plus beaux garçons du lycée.

Grand, blond, aux yeux bleus et bien sûr ressemblant à un ange tombé du ciel. Bref, le stéréotype du tombeur que toutes les filles hystériques s'arrachent. Tout le monde le connaissait et voulait faire partie de son entourage, les filles pour avoir une chance de sortir avec lui, les garçons pour avoir au moins moitié autant de succès que lui. Que d'objectifs fantaisistes.

D'accord, il était beau. D'accord, il était riche. D'ACCORD il était populaire. Mais à part ça, c'était un élève comme les autres, un humain fait de chair et d'os comme tout le monde. Inutile de baver à chacun de ses mouvements.

Musa, Clarissa et moi avions aussi été conviées, à notre grande surprise. Mes amies s'étaient empressées de faire les boutiques, de manière à porter une tenue « présentable » et à se faire remarquer au moins un minimum. Pour ma part, ça m'était égal. L'apparence était peut être importante, mais l'intérieur l'était d'avantage. Bon j'arrête de philosopher, l'apparence comptait quand même un peu dans notre monde de fous.

Le jour J je sortis une ancienne robe de soirée que m'avait offerte ma tante. Rose clair, avec des rubans sombres et une coupe très élégante. Inutile de dépenser de l'argent quand on avait juste ce qu'il fallait.

Musa et Clarissa, quant à elles, étaient resplendissantes dans leurs robes vert turquoise et bleue. Un instant – très court néanmoins – je me demandai si je n'allais pas faire tache à côté d'elles.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes chez Cédric, la fête battait déjà son plein. En premier lieu nous restâmes bouches bée devant la grandeur et la modernité de la maison. Difficile de la décrire tant elle était jolie et originale. En second lieu, nous nous étonnâmes du nombre de personnes qu'elle pouvait contenir. Plusieurs centaines évoluaient sur la gigantesque piste de danse, au milieu du salon, une petite cinquantaine nageait dans la piscine, dans le jardin, et encore une centaine se servait à la table des apéritifs.

Bien sûr, Cédric était le centre de toutes les attentions et parlait avec plusieurs personnes en même temps – sur des sujets complètement différents, à priori.

Je remarquai qu'il était en compagnie de sa sœur, Camille Binglay - tout aussi populaire, admirée, convoitée mais bien plus hautaine que son frère - et d'un autre garçon que je ne distinguai pas très bien, et pour cause : il restait tout le temps dans le noir ou derrière Cédric.

Musa nous abandonna assez vite pour aller danser. La danse, pour elle était comme une seconde vie, elle ne résistait jamais à son appel. J'échangeai un sourire narquois avec Clarissa en voyant qu'elle se faisait déjà draguer par deux jeunes hommes beaucoup plus âgés qu'elle.

Musa était très belle, mais très timide. Souvent des garçons lui proposaient des rendez-vous, mais chaque fois elle refusait. Clarissa et moi étions d'accord sur ce point : A ce rythme là, le seul garçon qu'elle accepterait serait aussi timide qu'elle, si bien qu'ils ne pourraient jamais prendre de décision concernant leur couple.

Après que la salle fut remplie et que nous ayons du mal à nous déplacer, Cédric Binglay se décida à faire un discours. Il monta sur la scène, sa sœur et son ami derrière lui. Celui-ci m'intrigua. Alors que Cédric commençait à remercier les invités d'être présents, je chuchotais à Clarissa :

- Qui est ce garçon habillé en couleurs sombres derrière Binglay ?

- C'est Will Narcy, me répondit Clarissa. Son meilleur ami, il me semble.

- Jamais entendu parler.

- Bizarre, il est assez populaire pourtant. Mais il paraît qu'il est introverti, donc j'imagine qu'il ne doit pas trop faire parler de lui.

- Il a l'air de s'ennuyer, constatai-je. Et il regarde les gens bizarrement…

Tu m'étonnes ! Ricana Clarissa.

Je me dévissai le cou pour essayer de mieux l'apercevoir.

Il était grand, ses cheveux étaient noir de jais et s'accordaient parfaitement avec la couleur de ses yeux, sombres, presque noir d'encre que son teint pâle mettait en valeur. Son visage était beau, ses traits réguliers, ses lèvres bien pleines et son nez droit, rectiligne. Il était aussi –pour ne pas dire plus – beau que Cédric Binglay et entouré du même halo de puissantes phéromones qui poussait les filles à baver à chacun de ses gestes. Pourtant, il ne semblait pas aussi amical. Son allure, sa démarche, son air assuré et le regard froid qu'il accordait aux autres me firent immédiatement comprendre que c'était quelqu'un de fier, imbu de sa personne.

Je me rendis compte, après une dizaine de minutes passées à l'observer, que Cédric Binglay avait fini de parler, et qu'il avait tourné son regard glacial vers là où je me trouvais avec Clarissa. Je m'empressai de détourner les yeux, rouge d'embarras à l'idée qu'il m'ait surprise en train de le dévisager.

Oh il devait avoir l'habitude des filles qui restaient éblouies devant son physique très avantageux.

La musique reprit, et l'on recommença à danser. Musa nous avait rejointes, les joues rosies par l'effort. Elle prit le verre de soda que je lui tendais et le bu d'un trait.

- C'est vrai qu'il est pas mal, commenta-t-elle. Cédric Binglay.

Clarissa et moi lui lançâmes un regard chargé de sous-entendus.

- Vous n'êtes pas de mon avis ?

- Si si, la rassura Clarissa, non sans cacher son sourire mi-amusé mi-agacé. Mais il y a mieux.

Musa hocha la tête et repartit.

- Elle trouve qu'il est « pas mal » , fit mon amie en soupirant. J'espère qu'elle ne va pas se mettre à lui courir après comme les autres.

- Elle n'a pas beaucoup de chances avec lui, la rassurai-je. On parle quand même de Cédric Binglay. Elle pense juste qu'il est « pas mal ». Pas de quoi s'alarmer.

Clarissa haussa les épaules en guise de réponse.

Vers le milieu de la soirée, Musa revint vers nous. Elle avait mal aux pieds à force de danser et s'assit quelques instants.

- Vous avez vu Will Narcy ? Nous demanda-t-elle. Il me fait un peu peur, à moi.

- Je trouve au contraire qu'il a l'air misérable, lui répondis-je. Le pauvre malheureux.

- Malheureux peut être, mais pauvre certainement pas. Il paraît qu'il est deux fois plus riche que Cédric Binglay, et que sa maison est encore plus grande que celle-ci.

- Alors ce doit être un véritable château.

- Il me semble que c'est le cas.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

- Il n'a dansé qu'une fois avec Camille Binglay, et j'ai des raisons de penser qu'elle en pince pour lui.

Devrais-je dire « le » ou « la » pauvre ? Ils allaient très bien ensemble : même prétention, même froideur dans le regard, le couple parfait.

Musa se leva et s'apprêta à se fondre dans la foule.

Si elle était restée assise, ne serait-ce que dix secondes de plus, Cédric Binglay serait passé avec son verre de Portello sans problème. Si Cédric Binglay avait choisi de l'eau à la place de la limonade à la grenadine, la robe de Musa aurait été mouillée mais pas tachée. Si Musa n'avait pas paru l'air aussi fébrile, je ne me serais pas précipitée à son secours. Si je ne lui avais pas proposé d'échanger nous robes, elle aurait quitté la fête en pleurant. Si elle avait quitté la fête en pleurant, elle n'aurait pas tapé dans l'œil de Cédric. Si ma robe ne lui allait pas aussi bien, Binglay ne lui aurait pas demandé de lui pardonner. Si Cédric Binglay n'avait pas imploré son pardon, elle ne serait pas en train de danser avec lui.

Si rien de tout cela n'était arrivé, ni l'un ni l'autre n'aurait eu de coup de foudre. Il suffit parfois d'une toute petite chose pour que tout change.

Clarissa me tendit son écharpe pour que je la noue autour de ma taille, là où la robe avait été tachée.

- Ta générosité te perdra, souffla-t-elle. Par contre Musa a gagné le gros lot. Il n'arrête pas de la contempler avec un petit air attendri qui me donne envie de vomir. Elle te doit une fière chandelle !

- Elle avait l'air désespéré, je n'allais tout de même pas la laisser pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle déteste avoir honte, surtout devant un « pas mal ». Tu me comprends?

- Je comprend surtout que le prince a trouvé sa princesse…

Cédric Binglay dansa tout le reste de la soirée avec Musa. La popularité de celle-ci grimpa en flèche du côté des garçons, tandis que les filles la toisaient jalousement.

A la fin, alors que les invités s'en allaient à tour de rôle, Cédric relâcha notre amie pour rejoindre Will Narcy, qui était adossé au mur, l'air blasé. Camille Binglay s'empressa d'aller complimenter Musa sur sa robe – si elle savait qu'elle appartenait à ma grand mère ! – de lui demander où elle avait appris à danser aussi bien et tout un tas de renseignements sur ses fréquentations , comme un mère protectrice.

Sans doute Cédric Binglay ne remarqua pas que j'étais assise à quelques mètres d'eux, et que je t'entendais par conséquent tout ce qu'ils se disaient.

- Will, soupira-t-il. T'as pas bougé de la soirée, c'est le moment ! Il y a encore quelques jolies filles, profites-en !

- La seule que je peux qualifier de jolie est celle avec laquelle tu as dansé toute la soirée.

Sa voix avait des accents mélodieux, bien que son ton soit sec et agacé.

- C'est vrai qu'elle est sacrément jolie, approuva Cédric. Sa copine aussi est pas mal. Elle lui a même proposé d'échanger leurs robes. C'est sympa de sa part.

Narcy eut un rictus dédaigneux. Je tendis un peu plus l'oreille.

- Elle n'a aucune classe, trancha-t-il. Et elle n'est pas assez jolie pour m'intéresser.

Ses mots me transpercèrent comme des poignards : j'aurais mieux fait de ne pas écouter. Clarissa remarqua que j'étais tendue.

- Maria ? Ca va ?

- Oui, soufflai-je afin de la rassurer. Ca va.

Elle n'eut pas l'air convaincu. Elle se leva pour aller prévenir Musa que nous allions partir, me laissant seule, perdue dans les pensées peu amicales que Will Narcy m'inspirait.

Ce type-là était incroyable. Comment pouvait-il se permettre de juger les gens sans les connaître vraiment ? Sans compter l'air supérieur qu'il arborait en permanence.

Clarissa revint, à mon grand soulagement, en compagnie de Musa. Celle-ci nous pria de la laisser au moins dire au revoir à Cédric. Nous attendîmes encore vingt minutes qu'elle finisse sa discussion.

Notre couvre-feu expirait aux environs de minuit et demi, aussi nous dûmes marcher assez vite pour ne pas subir les foudres de mes parents. La soirée nous avait épuisées plus que nus le croyions car nous nous endormîmes à peine après avoir posé la tête sur nos oreillers. Cette nuit là, je rêvai que je renversai un bol de Portello sur la tête de Will Narcy. Et vous savez quoi ? Ca me fit beaucoup de bien.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Narcisse

**Un nouveau chapitre ! Bon après avoir fait connaissance avec ce cher Narcy, il faut bien parler un peu de la "société"...Bah oui cette chère Jane Austen nous fait bien baver en laissant de côté nos 2 principaux protagonistes et nous parler des gens autour alors qu'on en a strictement rien à fiche ! Alors je vais faire pareil, et puis comme ça au moins j'ai un surnom pour Will parce qu'écrire à chaque fois "Will Narcy" c'est long, vous comprenez ? Mais promis, ce sera le seul et unique chapitre un peu ennuyeux et sans action particulière...**

* * *

Le lundi matin, tout le monde ne parlait plus que de ça. La soirée de Cédric Binglay, sans doute la meilleure de tous les temps. On ne pouvait pas aller d'un cours à l'autre sans que quelqu'un n'aborde le sujet. Même les professeurs étaient au courant et certains connaissaient les moindres détails. A croire que les gens n'avaient pas de sujet de conversation plus intéressant.

Bien entendu la popularité des Binglay était à son apogée, dirait-on. Même Musa était en quelque sorte populaire. A son arrivée, en ouvrant son casier, des dizaines de lettres étaient tombées à ses pieds. Autant dire tout de suite qu'elle avait eu l'air de vouloir disparaître dans les profondeurs de la terre et qu'elle avait tout ramassé le plus rapidement possible. J'ignorai cependant si elle les avait jetées.

Le seule endroit –et encore – où l'on pouvait encore avoir l'image d'un lycée normal, et non d'un gigantesque fan club des Binglay, était la bibliothèque. Là où le silence était roi et où l'on pouvait travailler correctement. J'y avais passé le reste de la matinée, après avoir compris que les cours seraient tellement perturbés que ça ne servirait à rien d'essayer de les suivre. Au point où j'en étais, j'avancerais plus vite en faisant des recherches.

Comme toujours, Noeh Emma était assise à « sa table », un gros pavé devant elle et les yeux se balançant si vite d'une ligne à l'autre qu'ils en paraissaient flous.

Emma était un vrai rat de bibliothèque, elle ne quittait presque jamais ses livres, ne venait jamais – ou presque – en cours et était toujours en train de lire. Elle n'était pas une excellent élève, mais sa culture générale (et littéraire !) était presque inégalable. Et bien sûr elle n'avait pas d'amis à part les livres. Ou alors elle n'avait pas le temps de s'en faire. Ce que je trouvais triste, car elle devait être très gentille et sympathique, si on la connaissait bien.

A peu près sûre de ne rien entendre au sujet de cette maudite soirée, je m'assis à sa table. De un, parce qu'elle ne parlait jamais – ou presque – et de deux, parce que ça me faisait de la peine de la voir tout le temps seule.

Elle ne fit pas attention à moi lorsque je tirai la chaise et encore moins lorsque je sortis mes affaires, en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible…En fait elle ne fit pas du tout attention à moi.

Vers midi, je rangeai mes affaires pour aller déjeuner à la cafétéria. En face de moi, Emma avait décollé son nez de son livre et fouillai dans son sac. Je la vis sortir, à ma grande surprise, un sandwich enveloppé dans du papier aluminium. Ebahie, je la regardai mordre dedans et poursuivre sa lecture.

- Tu manges ici ? Demandai-je, malgré moi.

Les mots avaient franchi mes lèvres avant que je ne puisse les retenir.

Emma leva lentement son visage lunaire vers moi. On aurait dit que c'était la première fois que quelqu'un s'adressait directement à elle. Elle mâcha et avala rapidement avant de répondre :

- Oui

D'une voix très mal assurée. Décidément elle me faisait de la peine. Elle passait déjà toute la journée seule, le nez dans ses livres, et elle mangeait encore ici, toujours seule. Je lâchai mon sac, qui retomba dans un bruit sourd.

- Ca te dérange si je mange ici, avec toi ? Lui soufflai-je.

Ses grands yeux sombres s'arrondirent sous le choc. En mon for intérieur, j'étais agacée. Qu'y avait-il de bizarre dans ma proposition. Elle mangeait seule, j'avais bien le droit de me joindre à elle, non ?

- Non, je t'en prie.

- Merci.

Je me rassis et cherchai la barre de céréales et la pomme que j'avais fourrées en vitesse dans mon sac le matin.

- Tu fais souvent ça ? Je veux dire…Tu emmènes souvent ton déjeuner ici ?

- Oui.

- Pourquoi ?

Elle eut l'air troublé.

- Parce que personne ne mange avec moi, à la cafétéria.

- Oh...Mais personne ne mange avec toi à la bibliothèque non plus.

Sa logique était étrange. Elle réfléchit quelques instants.

- Mais comme ça je peux continuer à lire.

- Et tu aimes ça ? Rester toute seule ?

- Je suis avec des livres, c'est ce que j'aime le plus.

Bon d'accord. Je n'allais pas essayer de la raisonner.

- Et tu lis quoi ?

- Tout.

Elle avait réponse à tout. Je me tus quelques instants, le temps de finir ma pomme.

- Et toi ? Me questionna-t-elle à son tour. Pourquoi tu es venue ici ?

- Parce que je n'arrive plus à supporter d'entendre de parler à la soirée de Binglay.

- C'est agaçant, hein ?

- Tu y es allée ?

Elle me sourit. Un très joli sourire d'ailleurs, qui éclairait son visage pâli par toutes ces années passées dans la bibliothèque.

- Oui, mais pas longtemps. Je voulais terminer mon livre et il y avait trop de bruit.

- Je vois. Quel livre ?

Simple curiosité. Je n'étais pas branchée « soirées », mais de là à en quitter une juste pour lire, il fallait vraiment que ce soit un très bon livre.

- Les Métamorphoses d'Ovide. C'est la quatorzième fois que je le lis, ajouta-t-elle.

- Tu dois bien l'aimer, en conclus-je.

- Beaucoup. Surtout l'histoire de l'homme qui se transforme en loup et celui qui aime son reflet.

- Lycaon et Narcisse ? Oui, j'en ai entendu parler. Je les ai étudiés au collège.

Nous échangeâmes des regards complices. Nous discutâmes durant toute la pause-déjeuner et par moments l'après-midi.

J'appris donc qu'elle avait deux plus jeunes sœurs, plusieurs animaux – ses parents tenaient une animalerie – ses préférés étant les tortues. Son plus grand rêve était de devenir un écrivain de talent reconnu dans le monde entier. Avec le nombre de livres qu'elle engloutissait par jour, je ne doutais pas une seule seconde qu'elle n'en fut pas capable.

Son goût pour la lecture était apparu dès qu'elle avait appris à lire – précocement d'ailleurs. Sa bibliothèque personnelle comptait plusieurs centaines d'ouvrages – qu'elle avait lus et relus plusieurs fois. Un tel parcours littéraire était impressionnant.

A la fin de la journée, je la quittai à regret. Musa et Clarissa s'empressèrent de me demander pourquoi je n'avais pas déjeuné elle le midi. Je leur expliquai alors les raisons qui m'avaient poussée à rester avec Emma.

- Tu as bien fait, dit Clarissa avec compassion. Cette fille a d'énormes qualités et personne ne fait attention à elle. C'est curieux de voir que ce ne sont pas toujours les meilleures personnes qui sont admirées. Regarde un peu Camille Binglay. Elle est très populaire et pourtant elle ne vaut pas grand-chose. Pas plus que Will Narcy, d'ailleurs.

- Tout à fait d'accord, approuvai-je.

Je repensai à l'histoire de l'homme qui n'aimait que son propre reflet. Qui n'était satisfait que de sa propre personne. Qui n'aimait que lui-même, en fait.

Wil Narcy et Narcisse. Ils étaient aussi fiers d'eux-mêmes l'un que l'autre et personne n'était assez bien pour eux. Leurs personnalités s'accordaient parfaitement.

Je crois que j'avais trouvé un surnom parfait pour Will Narcy.

* * *

**Ca va ? Vous êtes toujours vivants ? **

**Tant mieux...Au prochain chapitre on verra...Et pourquoi je le dirais ? Bon allez c'est une surprise, avec un nouveau personnage à la clé ;-)**

**Si vous voulez aussi me donner votre avis sur ma façon d'écrire (ou si jamais ya des fautes), n'hésitez pas à cliquer sur le bouton juste en bas. Je ne demande qu'à m'améliorer ! **


	3. Chapitre 3 : A la vue, à l'oreille

**Me revoilou !!! D'abord, merci pour vos reviews ça fait super plaisir de savoir qu'on écrit pas dans le vide ! :) **

**Eh oui des fois nous les filles on rêve un peu trop et des fois on tombe très bas ! Le Will Narcy réel est un abruti de la pire espèce ! Alors que dans le livre de notre auteure préférée, c'est un amour ! Bon allez, un peu d'action cette fois, faut bien qu'il se passe des trucs ! **

_**Chapitre 3 : A la vue, à l'oreille...**_

Les rumeurs sur la soirée des Binglay s'évaporèrent au bout de deux longues semaines. La vie au lycée revint petit à petit un peu plus calme. Entre temps Musa, Clarissa et moi nous étions rapprochées d'Emma. Cette dernière, quelque peu réticente au début, avait appris à nous connaître et à apprécier le contact avec les autres. C'était comme si nous l'avions remontée à la surface après un long séjour dans une cage au fond de l'océan. Elle savait être drôle, écouter et comprendre les autres, capacités qu'elle disait ne jamais avoir eu à exploiter. En quelques jours elle s'était « rachetée » de ses années de solitude.

Les vacances approchaient à grands pas, et ce qui faisait trépigner d'impatience les jeunes était l'installation d'une fête foraine durant quinze jours.

Moi-même je n'attendais que ça : j'avais fort besoin de vacances. Mais qui disait vacances disait également période de contrôles. J'enchaînais donc révisions sur révisions et exercices sur exercices, au point de ne même plus pouvoir penser à moi.

Fatiguée de me voir tendue et irritable, ma mère décida de me faire sortir et me donna de l'argent pour aller au cinéma avec des amies.

Celles-ci acceptèrent avec plaisir – même Emma – et nous choisîmes le premier film qui nous paru un minimum intéressant. Clarissa ne pouvant résister à un paquet de pop corn, je fus chargée d'aller en acheter. Je gémis de désespoir en voyant la longueur de la file. Musa m'encouragea d'un signe de tête.

Je m'engageai en même temps qu'un jeune homme. Celui-ci recula, et, avec galanterie, me pria de passer avant lui. Embarrassée, sans trop savoir pourquoi, je le remerciai en regardant mes chaussures. Je n'eus pas le temps de bien l'observer, mais je savais qu'il était roux, grand, musclé, et bien sûr très beau.

Pourquoi ces temps-ci je ne rencontrai que des canons de beauté (pas que ça me dérange, mais ils étaient tous plus arrogants les uns que les autres et me mettaient mal à l'aise) ? Je préférais rencontrer des garçons normaux avec qui je me sentirais bien.

Bref, le gentleman super mignon resta derrière moi pendant près de dix minutes, à m'observer de dos, ce qui me fit me sentir encore plus vulnérable. Au moment de commander, je bafouillais quelques paroles inaudibles, que je dus répéter au moins trois fois. Je l'entendis, à mon grand damne, pouffer derrière moi.

Je priai pour ne pas faire tomber un paquet de pop corn. Inutile de le faire mourir de rire. Ca n'arrangerait pas les choses.

En me retournant, je pus le détailler.

Des yeux verts pétillants de malice, un sourire en coin plus que troublant, des mèches rebelles lui retombant devant les yeux de manière à ce qu'il soit encore plus craquant. Rien de bien sain pour mon cœur qui s'affola vite. Je dus me souvenir de respirer quand il se pencha vers moi.

-Trois paquets pour une jeune fille seule ?

Même sa voix était douce et sensuelle. Pas d'accents mélodieux, mais rien n'est parfait dira-t-on.

Piquant un fard, je lui répondis du tac au tac avec un léger sourire :

- Et je ne compte même pas vous en donner !

Il me sourit et s'avança à son tour pour commander. Clarissa me fit un signe de la main et je les rejoignis.

Je ne le revis pas, ni pendant ni après la séance. J'eus honte de moi en repensant à la manière dont je lui avais répondu juste après l'avoir dévisagé. C'est sûr, il devait penser que j'étais une de ses filles aguicheuses et sûres d'elles, mais c'est juste parce que j'étais troublée. Le pauvre, il était beau comme un dieu, ce n'était pas sa faute !

Ma maison se trouvant plus loin, nous nous séparâmes, si bien que je me retrouvai à marcher seule. Je me permis de flâner dans une petite rue commerçante : il n'était pas encore cinq heures et je n'étais pas pressée de retourner travailler.

Il y avait des magasins de tout et de rien. Des petites épiceries aux boutiques de prêt à porter, en passant par des magasins de chaussures…

Cependant une boutique spécialisée dans la musique et les instruments attira mon regard, et je décidai d'y jeter un coup d'œil. Je n'y étais jamais entrée auparavant. Ca devait faire quoi ? Trois mois qu'ils s'étaient installés là. Je promenai ma main sur les rangées impeccables de CD classés par ordre alphabétique, je caressai doucement les touches d'un énorme piano, je pinçai les cordes d'une guitare sèche…

Avec un père musicien, je ne pouvais qu'aimer la musique. J'avais pris plusieurs cours de piano, de guitare…Que j'avais abandonné avant de me lancer dans le chant. Ma voix était loin d'être jolie, mais j'aimais le chant et je voulais vraiment progresser. D'ailleurs, j'adorais ma prof de chant, c'était une bonne raison de me donner à fond et d'y prendre plaisir.

Je pianotai encore quelques instants, fredonnant quelques petits airs que je savais jouer. Lassées, je me parcourus ensuite les rayons de disques et de partitions.

J'entendis des bruits de pas. L'absence de vendeur ne m'avait pas paru bizarre jusqu'à cet instant. Deux personnes revenaient de l'arrière-boutique.

- Tu veux l'essayer ? Elle est un peu plus puissante que l'autre, disait une voix masculine, celle du vendeur sans doute.

De là où j'étais ils ne me voyaient pas. Moi non plus d'ailleurs.

- J'aimerais bien. Tu l'as en noir ? Demanda un ténor mélodieux que j'avais déjà entendu.

- Essaye sur celle-là d'abord. J'irais voir après.

Je me déplaçai silencieusement de manière à apercevoir les deux hommes. Je retins mon souffle et regrettai d'être entrée.

Narcisse s'assit et attendit que le vendeur branche la guitare. Il se pencha ensuite et joua quelques accords. Puis il démarra un solo de guitare époustouflant. Je restai bouche bée devant la vivacité de ses doigts. Il était vraiment doué. Quand il s'arrêta je dus me rappeler de ne surtout pas applaudir. Même s'il méritait une ovation.

- T' as raison, elle est super. Beaucoup plus facile à manier que la Gibson de tout à l'heure. Je la préfèrerais en noir seulement.

C'est vrai que le rouge ne lui allait pas très bien.

- A tes ordres ! Rigola le vendeur en disparaissant à l'arrière.

Je ne pouvais pas rester plus longtemps. Il fallait que je sorte discrètement, sans qu'il ne me voie. Un face à face me paraissait très mal vu, surtout après la soirée.

Je n'avais qu'à me dissimuler derrière le piano et m'avancer silencieusement vers la porte d'entrée. Il se leva pour regarder un peu les guitares accrochées au mur et j'en profitai pour mettre mon plan à exécution.

Je tirai sur la poignée et me glissai dans l'entrebâillement. Malheureusement la porte claqua et Narcisse, surpris par le bruit, se retourna. Le temps s'arrêta lorsqu'il me regarda, amusé, et je ne pus que me maudire intérieurement. Je me sauvais, priant pour disparaître.


	4. Chapitre 4 : L'ornithorynque

**Me revoilà ! J'essaie de publier un chapitre par semaine, mais des fois je risque de prendre un peu plus longtemps. Bah oui j'ai une vie quand même et puis l'inspiration me manque de temps en temps. **

**Concernant ce chapitre...Je pense que vous avez du tiquer sur le titre "ornithorynque". Eh bien en fait un jour je me suis faite traiter d'ornithorynque par...Ce cher Monsieur Narcy. Alors ça m'a fait bien rire et depuis chaque fois que je vois le mot je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire. Il fallait que j'en parle dans cette histoire, même si c'est un peu maladroit...**

**En tout cas merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, ça fait plaisir ! **

**Chapitre 4 : Ornithorynque**

C'était officiel : Musa sortait avec Cédric Binglay. D'abord je me réjouissais pour elle. Ensuite je me demandais si finalement c'était bien ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour elle. Non je ne suis pas une mère poule. C'est juste que depuis qu'elle était la petite amie du garçon le plus populaire de tout le lycée, celui que toutes les filles s'arrachent en espérant avoir un jour cette chance, elle devait affronter bien des regards.

Timide comme elle était, je voyais bien que ça la gênait plus qu'autre chose. Evidemment elle n'avouait à personne combien elle était terrifiée d'être le centre d'attention.

C'était arrivé bien vite : depuis cette fameuse soirée, Cédric ne pensait plus qu'à elle, il n'arrivait même pas à aller lui parler et lui avouer qu'elle lui plaisait. Pendant trois semaines on avait cru qu'il l'avait complètement oubliée alors que c'était le contraire. Il préparait juste son coup.

Désormais elle mangeait avec lui et sa clique, elle passait ses journées avec eux et bien que cela lui déplaise, Camille Binglay se présentait comme sa nouvelle meilleure amie. Parfois elle essayait de lui échapper, en restant avec nous à la bibliothèque, mais il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour l'interpeller et lui dire que Camille la cherchait.

C'était le seul point qui l'empêchait d'adorer ce qui lui arrivait. Elle aimait Cédric, son caractère doux et aimant, ses manières…Mais sa sœur « l'étouffait » disait-elle. Elle ne pouvait même plus rester avec ses vraies amies.

Cependant un soir, alors qu'un ami à Cédric donnait une fête, elle réussit à convaincre ce dernier de nous inviter Clarissa et moi – Emma ayant refusé parce qu'elle voulait terminer à tout prix un vrai pavé.

En arrivant je compris que j'aurais peut être du m'habiller plus convenablement. Mon haut à col roulé chocolat et mon jean taché de peinture par endroit n'étaient pas vraiment assortis aux robes multicolores des filles toutes plus belles les unes que les autres. Je ne pensais même pas à rivaliser avec elles.

Clarissa m'envoya un message peu de temps après, me disant qu'elle ne pourrait pas venir car sa mère était malade et qu'elle devait surveiller ses frères. Génial. Maintenant je me retrouverais seule au milieu de gens que je ne connais même pas. Je regardai autour de moi. Une vraie jungle, avec des singes hurleurs, des biches anorexiques et autres joyeusetés.

Je cherchai désespérément Musa. Elle dansait gracieusement avec Cédric, admirée par tous. Je me dirigeai vers elle pour lui dire de m'excuser, qu'il fallait que je m'en aille. Je remarquai Camille Binglay, qui tentait de faire danser Narcisse mais il ne bougeait pas d'un poil.

Je me rapprochai discrètement d'eux, assez près pour les entendre sans qu'ils ne m'aperçoivent. Est-ce qu'il était aussi froid avec la sœur de son meilleur ami ?

- …Ta sœur ce soir ? Lui demandait-elle.

- Elle ne pouvait pas, elle donne un récital de piano.

- Elle est toujours aussi talentueuse j'imagine ? Ca fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vue. Tu lui diras que j'aimerais beaucoup passer un après midi avec elle, un de ces jours.

Narcisse hocha la tête en guise de réponse. Peu satisfaite, elle s'exclama, les yeux brillants :

-Regarde un peu Musa ! Elle est resplendissante. Avec cette robe que nous sommes allées acheter ensemble, elle a vraiment l'air d'un ange.

-Sans doute.

Je jetais un coup d'œil du côté de mon amie. C'est vrai, avec ses longs cheveux dorés, sa robe blanche vaporeuse, elle était d'une beauté incomparable.

- Quand je pense qu'elle traînait avec ces ringards, avec le potentiel qu'elle a ! D'ailleurs tu as vu…comment s'appelle-t-elle encore ? Sarah Bennet ? Peu importe. Elle aurait quand même pu faire l'effort de mettre un jupe ! Et se col roulé couleur terre, c'est d'un mauvais goût !

Je roulais des yeux en l'entendant se moquer de ma tenue, espérant que Narcisse la trouve ridicule et superficielle.

- Elle a vraiment l'air de…

- …D'un ornithorynque ?

Camille ouvrit de grands yeux, moi aussi. Euh ? Est-ce que j'avais bien entendu ? Narcisse soupira, mais je ne sus pas si c'était un soupir exaspéré ou amusé.

- La couleur de son col roulé me fait penser au pelage d'un ornithorynque.

Camille le regarda comme s'il était fou. Je dois dire que moi aussi je le trouvais complètement cinglé à cet instant. Alors comme ça je ressemblais à un ornithorynque ? Mais qu'est ce qu'ils avaient tous avec ce col roulé nom d'un chien ? Il était chocolat, pas « terre » ni « ornithorynque ». Je soupirais. Vraiment, il devrait se faire soigner, il perdait la boule. Il avait déjà vu un ornithorynque au moins ?

Je passai devant eux, la tête haute. Je ne me retournai pas pour voir s'ils avaient compris que j'avais tout entendu. Au lieu de ça, je rejoignis Musa, qui me serra chaleureusement dans ses bras et lui pria de m'excuser de mon départ. Cédric m'adressa un signe de tête tandis que je m'éloignais.

Sur le chemin du retour, je repassai dans ma tête tout ce que Will Narcy avait dit de moi : « Aucune classe…pas assez jolie…ornithorynque…Complètement stupide – j'imagine, vu la façon dont je me suis enfuie du magasin de disques. »

Pour le « pas assez jolie » ou « l'ornithorynque » passe encore. Mais le « aucune classe » me déplaisait. D'abord, c'était quoi « avoir la classe » ? Sans compter son attitude, comme s'il était le meilleur, le plus puissant…

J'eus envie de rire. Toute cette histoire était complètement idiote. A partir de ce jour j'oublierais complètement Will Narcy et son orgueil.

C'étaient enfin les vacances. Je pouvais enfin dormir jusqu'à midi et traîner dans la maison en pyjama toute la journée. Ma mère était contre, mais je n'avais vraiment pas envie de faire d'effort.

Clarissa me proposa d'aller à la fête foraine. Nous ne serions que deux. J'avoue que si Musa était avec nous, on se serait beaucoup plus amusées. Mais elle était « en meilleure compagnie ».

Après avoir fait plusieurs fois le tour des attractions, nous croisâmes Musa, accompagnée de Cédric, Camille, Will et trois autres garçons que je ne connaissais que de vue. Notre amie nous remarqua immédiatement et couru vers nous. Je guettai la réaction de Camille. Elle avait l'air indigné. Parfait.

Musa nous proposa de nous joindre à eux. Je n'eus pas le temps de dire non, Clarissa avait déjà accepté. Je lui jetai un regard noir, elle répondit par un petit sourire amusé qui voulait dire « On verra bien ce qui se passera ».

Apparement deux des garçons étaient en terminale. Alors que le petit groupe marchait tranquillement, je me sentais mal à l'aise. Etait-ce parce que Will Narcy n'était qu'à un mètre de moi ? Ou bien parce que Camille me lançait des regards méprisants toutes les deux minutes ?

On s'arrêta devant une maison hantée. Mon cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre. Non. Il était hors de question que j'entre là dedans. Cédric commençait à payer les places de tout le monde.

- Je n'y entre pas.

Narcisse avait prononcé ces mots avec sécheresse. Comme un coup de fouet. Camille, la mine déconfite, s'empressa de déclarer qu'elle ne viendrait pas non plus. Rougissante, je sautai sur l'occasion.

- C'est gentil de ta part, Cédric, mais je crois que je vais…euh…me chercher à boire.

Je n'osais pas regarder Narcisse. Ou même Camille. Je n'avais pas refusé juste pour rester avec eux. J'étais juste terrifiée par les maisons hantées, les trains fantômes, ou toute activité destinée à faire peur.

Une fois tout le monde entré, je m'empressai d'aller m'acheter une boisson dans un camion-bar. Camille avait déjà attrapé le bras de Narcisse et semblait ne plus vouloir le lâcher. Une vraie sangsue.

- Bonjour, un Orangina s'il vous plaît, fis-je au type mal rasé.

- Un euro, répondit-il en me tendant une petite bouteille arrondie.

Je fouillai dans mon porte monnaie. Il ne me restait plus qu'une pièce de deux euros. Déjà ? Au moment de la lui donner, elle tomba et roula sous le véhicule. Je poussai un juron en serrant les dents. J'allais me baisser pour la ramasser mais une main tendit une pièce au vendeur. Surprise, je me retournai pour voir de qui il s'agissait.

J'aurais hurlé si je ne m'étais pas retenue à temps. C'était le garçon du cinéma. Avec les mêmes yeux verts malicieux. Bon, si ma malchance me poursuivait, il me dirait qu'il avait distribué tout ses pop corn à la salle parce qu'il n'était pas vorace, lui. Mais au lieu de ça il me donna ma bouteille et se pencha pour prendre ma pièce.

- Combien coûte un paquet de pop corn ? Un euro cinquante ?

Mais que la foudre s'abatte sur moi et ma misérable vie ! En plus je voyais de loin Narcisse et Camille qui m'observaient, moqueurs ou déconcertés, je ne savais pas très bien. Rougissante, je le remerciai et voulus le rembourser mais il m'interrompit et refusa ma pièce.

- J'ai bien le droit de t'offrir un Orangina si j'en ai envie, non ?

Euh…Non parce qu'on ne se connaît pas et que la dernière fois que l'on s'est vus je t'ai envoyé balader avec un air de nunuche. Au lieu de ça je rougis de plus belle. C'était bien ma veine !

- J'ai acheté mes paquets de pop corn. Mais je ne comptais pas te donner la moindre miette ! Plaisanta-t-il, taquin.

- Oui à propos, je suis désolée, m'excusai-je en relevant la tête. J'ai été un peu…Bizarre sur ce coup là.

Il sourit.

- Mais non, je n'aurais pas du me mêler de ce qui ne me regardait pas. J'ai tendance à dire ce que je pense à voix haute. Même à des inconnus. C'est une manie assez gênante, me confia-t-il avec une moue qui me sourire à mon tour.

- Vraiment désolée.

Je jetai un coup d'œil derrière lui. Apparemment il était seul.

- Mes amis m'attendent un peu plus loin, j'étais venu chercher des sodas pour eux, me dit-il comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées.

Ce qu'il fit. Il avait à présent une douzaine de sodas dans les bras et essayait de ne pas les faire tomber.

- Douze sodas pour un jeune homme seul ? Lui demandai-je, avec un sourire narquois.

Il plissa les yeux, essayant de comprendre où je voulais en venir. Puis il éclata de rire.

- Je me disais bien qu'une fille ne pouvait pas être aussi gourmande ! Rigola-t-il. Alors tu étais avec des amies…

- Deux, avouai-je. Mais elles ont tout mangé sans moi.

- Je vois.

- Eh Matt ! Tu te grouilles ? Cria un garçon avec des dreadlocks.

Un de ses amis certainement.

- Je crois qu'ils commencent à avoir soif…Au fait, je ne me suis pas présenté, je suis Matt, dit-il en me tendant la main. Matt Wickom.

- Maria Bennet, me présentai-je en la lui serrant.

- Enchanté !

Après m'avoir fait un clin d'œil il alla rejoindre son groupe. Un des garçons lui donna une tape amicale dans le dos en disant un truc du genre « Arrête de draguer ! » tandis que les autres prenaient chacun une canette.

Clarissa et les autres n'étaient toujours pas sortis et en me rapprochant de la maison hantée je sentis le regard de Narcisse. Il n'avait pas perdu une minute de mon échange avec Matt. De quoi il se mêlait ?

Camille était tellement collée à lui depuis tout à l'heure que je m'attendais presque à ce qu'elle s'installe sur ses genoux et se mette à ronronner comme un chat.

Je sirotai tranquillement ma limonade en ne leur prêtant aucune attention, assise sur une barrière. Après une dizaine de minutes qui me parurent interminables, les autres sortirent.

- J'étais terrifiée ! Me fit Clarissa en faisant semblant de trembler. Et quand le squelette est tombé juste devant moi j'ai failli mourir de rire !

Le groupe se remit à déambuler à travers le parc. Clarissa et moi restions à l'arrière et j'en profitai pour lui raconter que j'avais retrouvé Matt, devant le camion bar.

- Il n'a pas l'air d'un lycéen, déclara-t-elle en se rappelant son visage. Il est plus…vieux j'imagine.

Je haussai les épaules. Il ne m'avait pas dit quel âge il avait.

- Alors, chuchota-t-elle, Narcisse t'as traitée de quoi aujourd'hui ? De pingouin ?

Je baissai les yeux sur mon tee-shirt noir et mon pantalon blanc en rougissant, ce qui fit rire mon amie.

- Je plaisante ! Et puis c'est mignon un pingouin.

Je fis mine d'être offensée, et nous éclatâmes de rire. Les autres se retournèrent en demandant ce qui était drôle.

- Non rien, répondit Clarissa en me lançant un regard complice.

Je sentais mes joues se colorer tandis que Narcisse me regardait. Il haussa un sourcil, puis continua sa discussion avec un des terminales.

J'étais légèrement troublée. Pourquoi fallait-il que je rougisse chaque fois qu'il posait un regard sur moi ?

**Eh oui Maria réalise enfin que ce "démon du feu de l'enfer" comme je le surnomme ne la laisse pas indifférente...Finalement c'est une fille comme les autres non ? **

**Chapitre 5 dans une semaine normalement. ;) A vos claviers ! **


	5. Chapitre 5 : La malade

**Coucou ! Me revoilà ! Je suis désolée, ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas posté...Manque d'inspiration puis brevet blanc tout ça...Rien de bien joyeux. Alors pour me faire pardonner, la prochaine fois vous aurez 2 chapitres d'un coup ! Avec une surprise à la clé ! ;-)**

**Chapitre 5 : La malade**

Les vacances s'achevèrent très vite. Les sorties s'étaient succédées, espacées et je passais les derniers jours à dormir, en redoutant la rentrée.

Fort heureusement, je n'avais revu ni Narcisse, ni Binglay, ni cette sorcière de Camille. Matt et moi nous étions échangé nos numéros, mais aucun de nous d'eux n'avait appelé l'autre. Peut être qu'il m'avait oubliée.

Musa non plus ne donnait plus de nouvelles, mais Clarissa avait appris qu'elle était tombée très malade récemment. Elle ne pouvait pas sortir et restait toute la journée au lit, ce qui la déprimait. On décida de lui rendre une petite visite, pour lui remonter le moral et lui apporter ses sucreries préférées (bien que sa mère les lui interdise).

Lorsque nous arrivâmes devant chez elle, le regroupement de voitures de marque nous intrigua. Deux explications possibles : soit son père avait gagné au loto et faisait une collection, soit…

Je frappai à la porte avec appréhension. J'avalai de travers en tombant nez à nez avec Camille Binglay et une autre fille un peu plus petite à l'air féroce. De la famille, certainement. Camille me fit un sourire forcé qui me fit penser à celui du Joker dans Batman.

- Sarah ! Quel joie de te rencontrer ici !

- Maria, corrigeai-je en lui rendant son sourire jaune et en imaginant bien qu'elle oublierait juste après avoir cligné des yeux.

- Malheureusement, Musa est très malade et ne peut recevoir personne, fit-elle d'un ton faussement désolé.

- Oh, ça explique toutes les voitures devant chez elle, répliquai-je, en voulant me faire cassante.

Elle ravala sa langue de vipère et j'entendis Clarissa pouffer derrière moi. La fille à côté d'elle me lança un regard noir, puis ouvrit complètement la porte pour nous laisser passer. Camille : 0 Moi : 1.

Je compris pourquoi il y avait autant de voitures. La maison était bondée. A croire que les Binglay avaient organisé une fête en l'honneur de la maladie de notre amie. On se faufila parmi les gens à grand renfort de « Pardon » et « Excusez nous », pour finalement arriver devant la porte de sa chambre, fermée. Je soupirai. De mieux en mieux. Clarissa s'adossa à un mur en attendant que l'on ouvre. Je plaquai mon oreille contre la porte pour entendre ce qu'ils disaient à l'intérieur. Apparemment un médecin l'auscultait et Cédric était à son chevet. Il avait certainement fait appel au meilleur médecin qu'il connaissait pour soigner sa belle.

C'aurait été touchant s'il n'avait pas ramené toute sa famille et son fan club. En faisant les cent pas, je regardai les personnes autour de moi, sûre que Musa n'avait jamais vu la plupart d'entre elles.

Je sentis un mouvement juste derrière moi, m'arrêtai et me retournai. Nom d'un chien ! Will Narcy, à pas plus de 30 centimètres. Aussitôt, mon cœur se mit à cogner dans ma poitrine, bien que je ne pensais qu'à le gifler à cet instant. Larissa, un peu plus loin, me dévisageait. Nous eûmes une conversation silencieuse, rien qu'avec le regard.

« Pitié, dis moi que je ne suis pas rouge ! »

« Si ! Attention il ouvre la bouche ! »

« Quoi ? »

- Tu es sur _mon_ chemin.

Je levai les yeux vers lui et risquai de me noyer dans l'encre pure des siens. Il était encore plus beau et impressionnant vu de près. Il me toisait avec défi, et je fis un effort surhumain pour soutenir son regard. Il fallait que je trouve quelque chose à dire, pas question de le laisser me marcher dessus !

- _Tu_ es sur le mien.

Non ! Je n'avais pas dit ça ! C'était un cauchemar ! Les mots avaient franchi mes lèvres avant que je ne puisse les retenir. Pendant un millième de seconde, ma réplique parut désarçonner Narcisse. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il riposte et me fasse ravaler mon commentaire, ou pire, qu'il me frappe, mais il n'en fit rien. Il me lança plutôt un regard à glacer le sang et me contourna. J'attendis de ne plus le voir pour m'effondrer sur un mur. Le sang battant à mes tempes, le corps tremblant, je ne réalisai pas encore ce qui venait de se passer.

Clarissa se rapprocha de moi et me frotta le dos pour me ramener à la réalité.

- Tu l'as remis à sa place, je suis fière de toi.

Je la regardai, effarée.

- Mais à quel prix ? Balbutiai-je.

- Bon bien sûr tu seras en état de choc pendant encore un mois mais tu as réussi à lui dire quelque chose ! Plaisanta-t-elle. Même si c'était pour le provoquer. Il a mieux réagi que ce que je pensais !

- Encore heureux ! Chuchotai-je en frissonnant.

La porte s'ouvrit enfin. C'était Cédric. La douceur de son regard me fit oublier la fraîcheur de celui de son meilleur ami.

- Maria ? Clarissa ? Désolé, je ne savais pas que vous étiez là. Musa sera contente de vous voir.

- Comment va-t-elle ? Demanda Clarissa.

- Pas très bien, mais ça s'améliore.

Il jeta un coup d'œil du côté des couloirs plein à craquer et soupira.

- Je suis vraiment désolé. C'est ma sœur qui a ramené tout ce monde, même si je lui ai dit que Musa pouvait être contagieuse. Elle n'a rien écouté, comme d'habitude.

Il nous fit signe d'entrer, tandis qu'il allait chercher un verre d'eau. Clarissa referma la porte derrière elle.

Musa faisait de la peine à voir. Elle était très pâle, des cernes se formaient sous ses yeux, ses cheveux étaient mal peignés, ses joues creusées…Bref, elle était vraiment à bout. Un thermomètre sur sa table de chevet indiquait 39 °C. Le médecin ne fit pas attention à nous et continua de rédiger une ordonnance sur le bureau.

Je m'approchai doucement d'elle et lui pris la main. Elle m'adressa un faible sourire.

- Vous au moins je vous connais, murmura-t-elle.

- Tu n'es pas contente que tout un tas de personne vienne te souhaiter un bon rétablissement ? La taquinai-je.

Elle secoua la tête.

- Ma mère a failli faire une crise cardiaque en voyant les gens débarquer et demander de la bière. Je suis sûre qu'il y en a qui ne savent même pas pourquoi ils sont venus. Camille en fait trop.

- Dans quel monde vit-on ! Râla Clarissa en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit. Ma pauvre chérie…

Le médecin nous salua et sortit au moment où Cédric allait entrer. Il lui expliqua rapidement le traitement à suivre et s'en alla. Cédric tendit le verre d'eau à Musa, qui le but d'un trait.

- Je viens de croiser Will, lui dit-il, les sourcils froncés. Il avait l'air bizarre. Comme s'il avait envie d'éclater de rire.

Oh mon Dieu.

- Si tu savais comment Maria lui a cloué le bec ! Se moqua Clarissa.

Je la rouai de coups pour qu'elle se taise. Mon téléphone se mit à sonner. C'était Matt qui m'écrivait :

« On pourrait se voir demain ? Genre vers 14 h 00 devant un soda ? »

J'hésitai puis confirmai. Larissa et Musa voulurent savoir qui c'était, mais je refusai de leur dire quoi que ce soit.

**Je sais pas pour vous, mais moi Wickam j'ai jamais pu l'encadrer. Trop parfait, trop charmant, ça cache des choses ça... _"**

**Allez, au prochain chapitre ! **

**A vos claviers ! **


	6. Chapitre 6 : Un raté

**Comme promis, 2 chapitres à la suite...**

**Chapitre 6 : Un raté**

Il était là, il m'attendait à une table sur la terrasse du café. Un établissement qui me rappelait vaguement quelque chose, d'ailleurs. Avec le soleil ses cheveux prenaient une couleur écarlate. Une allumette, quoi. Mais je n'eus pas le temps de rire : ses grands yeux verts se tournaient déjà vers moi, et son sourire charmeur suivit aussitôt. Il se leva – en gentleman moderne – et là il ne bougea plus. Non je le comprends, c'est vrai qu'on se connaissait à peine alors me prendre dans ses bras pour me dire bonjour ça le faisait pas. Et me serrer la main aussi ça le faisait pas. Alors on est restés face à face.

- Je suis content que tu aies pu venir ! Dit-il enfin. J'avais vraiment envie de te revoir.

Ouh là. Terrain dangereux. Je lui souris et fis mine d'accrocher mon sac sur ma chaise pour ne pas avoir à répondre.

- Comment vas-tu ?

-Oh tu sais, c'est bientôt la rentrée alors je me sens un peu patraque, plaisantai-je. Tout à fait normal.

- Ah oui je m'en souviens. Moi aussi je me sentais mal quand il fallait retourner en cours.

Bon comme ça on était fixés sur son âge. Il n'allait plus à l'école, donc il devait avoir un peu plus de 18 ans.

- Je suis en deuxième année de fac, m'apprit-il comme s'il avait lu mes pensées.

- Ah ? Et tu fais quoi ?

- Programmation des ordinateurs et tout ça, tu vois un peu.

Non je ne voyais pas mais je fis semblant. Apparemment il n'avait pas très envie de s'étendre sur le sujet.

- Toi tu es en seconde j'imagine ?

- Tu imagines bien.

On continua de discuter pendant assez longtemps, enfin c'était lui qui parlait plutôt. Ce que je trouvais un peu gênant étant donné que je ne pouvais pas placer un mot. Une fois qu'il était lancé rien ne l'arrêtait. Plusieurs fois je dus faire semblant de m'intéresser à ce qu'il disait même si je n'y comprenais vraiment rien.

Je finis par me rendre compte qu'il essayait de me draguer. Bon d'accord il était très gentil, très mignon…Mais pas du tout mon genre. Et puis il en faisait un peu trop, avec ses regards, ses sourires en coin et sa main qui se rapprochait visiblement de la mienne. Je la rangeai dans ma poche avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoique ce soit.

Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'avait pris d'accepter de venir écouter un garçon raconter sa vie ? C'est vrai que je ne savais pas que ça se passerait comme ça.

Il arrêta (enfin !) sa tirade et me regarda droit dans les yeux. Une partie de moi comprenait ce qu'il allait faire, mais je n'eus pas le temps de réagir.

Il caressa mes cheveux à avança son visage à quelques millimètres du mien. Avant que je puisse reculer, il m'avait déjà embrassée. Ca ne dura que quelques secondes (le temps que je me remette du choc) et je le repoussai, ahurie.

- Mais ça va pas ? Balbutiai-je. Tu…Je..

Je ne trouvais pas les mots justes. Il parut un peu déçu.

- C'est que tu me plais, Maria. Depuis le début.

- Ecoute Matt, tu es bien gentil, mais là tu vas un peu vite, le raisonnai-je d'une voix tremblante.

Il ne répondit rien et se contenta de me regarder avec un air de chien battu. Ca ne marchait pas avec moi, aussi je me levai et déposai deux pièces sur la table pour mon soda.

- Merci pour cette invitation mais je vais devoir y aller.

Ce que je fis, et j'avais déjà marché vingt mètres quand je me rendis compte que j'avais oublié mon sac. Je savais que je n'aurais pas du l'emmener. Rouge comme une tomate, je courus le reprendre en n'accordant aucun regard à Matt.

C'est là que je compris pourquoi les gens disaient que les malheurs n'arrivaient pas seuls. Non seulement je venais de me faire bécoter par un inconnu (même si je savais à peu près à quelle heure il se levait et déjeunait le matin), j'avais perdu toute dignité en oubliant mon sac et maintenant je me retrouvais en face de la personne que j'avais le moins envie de voir.

Cet abruti de Narcisse était appuyé contre la vitrine de la boutique de disques. C'est pour ça que la rue m'avait paru familière. Grand, pâle, tout de noir vêtu, beau comme un dieu et surtout mort de rire. Oui vous avez bien lu, il était plié en deux. Petite pause pour apprécier son rire, je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir l'entendre un jour. Puis reprise de conscience pour voir s'envoler le peu de dignité qu'il me restait. Il avait tout vu, c'était clair.

Paniquée, j'accélérai le pas pour passer droit devant lui. Je priai pour ne pas trébucher parce qu'après tout ce qui venait de passer je crois bien que j'en mourrais de honte.

- Ton petit ami ? Ricana-t-il.

Bon, je n'avais pas prévu qu'il m'adresse la parole. J'oubliai le coup de l'indifférence pour me tourner vers lui, furieuse.

- Mêle toi un peu de tes affaires, tu veux ?

Il cessa de rire. Enfin il essaya.

- Vous allez bien ensemble.

Retenez moi j'allais l'étriper. Ici, devant son magasin préféré. Mais je gardai mon sang-froid, par miracle.

- Au moins je suis assez jolie pour l'intéresser, lui.

Voilà, je l'avais dit. Et maintenant il fallait que je déguerpisse avant qu'il ne me fasse ravaler mes paroles.


	7. Chapitre 7 : Souvenirs

**Chapitre 7 : Souvenirs**

Le lycée reprit quelques jours après. Même si j'avais l'intention de ne plus jamais sortir de chez moi, je fus bien forcée d'y retourner.

Grâce au conseil d'Emma j'avais réussi à oublier un peu cet incident en lisant tout et n'importe quoi. Sauf des romans d'amour bien entendu.

J'étais décidée à faire comme si de rien était, même devant Narcisse.

Alors que j'entrais dans les toilettes, j'entendis des sanglots étouffés. Intriguée, je m'arrêtai, me baissai et reconnu les Converses roses tachées de Musa.

- Musa ? Appelai-je tout bas. C'est toi ?

Les pleurs cessèrent immédiatement. Je l'entendis renifler puis la porte s'ouvrit violemment et elle se jeta dans mes bras en recommençant à pleurer.

- Oh, Maria ! Si tu savais ! Il…Il m'a quittée !

Il me fallut quelques instants pour réaliser, tandis qu'elle réfugiait son visage dans mon sweat-shirt.

- Regarde, me fit-elle en me montrant une lettre froissée. Je l'ai trouvée dans mon casier ce matin.

Je la pris et commençai à lire. Le contenu était à vomir. Je ne pouvais pas croire que Cédric l'avait écrite lui même. Il la remerciai de lui avoir fait passer de supers moments ces derniers temps, il espérait vraiment qu'ils resteraient amis, mais il valait mieux qu'ils ne restent pas ensemble. Il ne donnait pas d'explication à leur rupture. Je soupçonnai Camille ou Narcisse de l'y avoir persuadé.

En constatant que Musa ne cessait de pleurer, je sentis une vague de rage m'envahir. Les Binglay et les Narcy étaient décidément des imbéciles qui se croyaient mieux que tout le monde.

Clarissa et Emma vinrent m'aider à la consoler, un peu plus tard dans la journée. La tristesse s'était transformée en fièvre et Musa fut autorisée à rentrer chez elle pour cause de maladie.

A la fin des cours, on se rendit toutes les trois chez elle pour voir comment elle allait. Ni mieux, ni moins bien, car on la trouva avachie sur son canapé, un sac de glaçon sur la tête et une tablette de chocolat dans une main, en train de regarder un film d'amour. Bien sûr la boîte de mouchoir n'était pas loin.

Clarissa leva les yeux au ciel, puis, après m'avoir lancé un regard décidé, entreprit de la faire bouger. Elle lui tira les jambes, non sans que Musa ne se répandisse en protestations et hurlements, lui retira la barre de chocolat qu'elle tendit à Emma (qui s'empressa de la terminer) et me chargea d'éteindre la télé.

- On ne va pas te laisser déprimer devant un film à deux balles et devenir obèse en mangeant du chocolat. Tu as intérêt à mettre ta plus belle robe, ce soir on sort. Ta mère est de tout cœur avec nous.

Musa lui lança un regard assassin mais, vaincue elle poussa un soupir et s'exécuta. Après avoir enfilé la mini-robe blanche que Clarissa lui avait ordonné de mettre, nous sortîmes toutes les quatre. Margaret, la sœur aînée de Clarissa nous déposa en ville avec sa voiture.

- Premièrement, dis-je. Un petit tour pour se changer les idées.

Bras-dessus, bras-dessous, nous marchâmes dans tout le long de la rue principale en s'arrêtant quelques fois pour baver devant les vitrines.

- Deuxièmement, continua Emma, un magasine pour jeunes filles avec des mots croisés et des rubriques mode. Ah oui, et une carte postale avec un super paysage pour s'évader.

On s'arrêta dans une librairie pour acheter une revue à Musa. Notre plan fonctionnait, elle semblait moins triste.

- Troisièmement, poursuivit Clarissa. Un bon CD de ton groupe favori. Je sais que tu ne l'as pas encore, et justement j'en ai vu un à dans une nouvelle boutique qui vient de s'ouvrir.

- Quelle boutique ? Demandai-je en craignant sa réponse.

- Tu sais, celle à côté du café, là où on va souvent…

Oh mon Dieu. Je commençai à avoir envie de rentrer chez moi, ce que mes amies sentirent. Malheureusement, elles m'y traînèrent de force. Après m'être assurée que l'objet de mon cauchemar ne s'y trouvait pas, j'acceptai d'entrer. Clarissa trouva vite le CD qu'elle avait promis à Musa et alla l'acheter.

- Clarissa ? Dit le vendeur, surpris. C'est toi ?

Je haussai les sourcils. Se connaissaient-ils ? Mon amie resta interdite, comme si elle essayait de se rappeler qui c'était. Puis elle sourit.

- Lucas ? Ca alors tu as changé ! Maria ! M'appela-t-elle. Tu te souviens de Lucas et Colin ?

Oh non. Oh non, je n'avais pas envie de me souvenir…

- Tiens c'est Maria ! S'exclama Lucas. Toi aussi tu as changé ! Je ne t'avais pas reconnue !

Je lui adressai un sourire crispé.

- Ca fait longtemps, quand même…

- Ah oui, deux ans c'est long, admit-il. Mais Colin est dans le même lycée que vous, non ?

Je n'avais pas envie de savoir…

- Il me semble que je l'ai déjà croisé, oui, reconnut Clarissa en réfléchissant. Oui je crois qu'il a latin juste après nous…

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Musa et Emma. Elles semblaient perdues.

- C'est dommage que vous vous soyez sé…, commença-t-il en me regardant, avant de tourner les yeux vers le client qui venait d'arriver. Will ! Hey ! Tiens mais j'y pense…

Mon cœur battit à toute allure en entendant son nom et en imaginant ce que Lucas allait dire ensuite. Sans prévenir, je fis volte-face, les yeux baissés, et m'enfuit en courant, bousculant Narcisse au passage. Tant pis pour lui, tant pis pour Musa, elle s'en remettrait de toute façon. Pas question de revenir en arrière.

Tout ça c'était du passé…

**Voilà ! Les reviews font toujours plaisir ! Si jamais il y a quelque chose à dire, n'hésitez pas ! **


	8. Chapitre 8 : Affront

**Bouh ! Enfin _la_ scène. Vraiment très dure à écrire...J'en avais presque des frissons. J'espère que je ne me suis pas trop plantée...Et je suis vraiment désolée mais le prochain chapitre sera - je trouve - un peu bof...Il faut bien que j'explique un peu ce qui s'est passé avant. Je rappelle que je suis encore novice alors...Soyez indulgents s'il vous plaît. **

** Chapitre 8 : Affront**

Ce que je redoutais le plus était arrivé. Affronter mon passé était la chose la plus difficile au monde. Et pourtant j'y étais contrainte. Alors que j'avais tenté de me rendre invisible aux yeux de tous – ou presque – il m'avait retrouvée. Colin Rosing vint me voir le lendemain à l'heure du déjeuner. Mes amies le dévisagèrent d'un air interrogateur – sauf Clarissa qui savait tout. Je fis mine de ne pas le voir jusqu'à ce qu'il parle.

- Maria…

Je le saluai distraitement en priant pour qu'il s'en aille. Ou qu'il se fasse manger par un énorme animal passant par là à tout hasard…Mais ça, ça ne risquait pas d'arriver. Il prit mon signe de tête pour un encouragement. Naïf...

- Lucas m'a racontée qu'il vous avait vues hier soir dans le magasin où il travaille…Salut Clarissa, ça fait un bail, hein ? Ajouta-t-il en se rappelant qu'elle était là.

- Salut, Colin.

- Ecoute Maria, fit-il en revenant à moi. Je sais que…Enfin bon, ça me ferait plaisir de reprendre contact avec vous.

Je levai les yeux de mon sandwich et le fixai. Il avait légèrement changé : il faisait au moins dix centimètres de plus qu'avant, ses cheveux noir corbeau avaient poussé et lui arrivaient à l'épaule. Il devrait les couper. Sinon, le reste était pareil. Il n'était ni beau ni affreux.

- Ouais, on va y réfléchir, répondis-je d'un ton cassant avant de mordre de nouveau dans mon sandwich et de l'ignorer royalement.

J'entrevis le regard réprobateur de Clarissa et son sourire d'excuse à Colin. Quand il fut parti elle me gronda :

- Franchement tu pourrais faire un effort quand même ! Tout ça c'est fini ! Ca fait 2 ans que vous ne vous parlez plus et que tu l'évites ! Je le trouve vachement sympa de venir essayer de renouer les liens avec no…toi ! Corrigea-t-elle.

- Justement ! Moi, pas nous ! M'écriai-je. Tu sais très bien ce qu'il veut, Clarissa !

- Je ne vois pas quel mal il y a à ça !

- Euh…excusez-moi, mais Emma et moi on ne comprend rien à ce que vous dites, déclara timidement Musa.

- Oh, c'est une histoire qui date du collège ! Leur apprit Clarissa. En fait, Colin…

- Je t'interdis de leur raconter quoi que ce soit ! Sifflai-je en me levant de table.

Plusieurs élèves se tournèrent vers moi. J'étais furieuse. Sans pouvoir me l'expliquer. Clarissa me fusilla du regard et je vis une lueur de défi dans ses yeux noisettes. Je repoussai ma chaise avec violence et sortit à toute vitesse de la cafétéria.

Les yeux humides, je me réfugiai dans un coin sombre de la cour, où personne ne me verrait. Je ne pus retenir les larmes de rage et de tristesse qui coulèrent silencieusement de mes joues.

- Qu'avons-nous là ? Fit une voix mélodieuse. Une malheureuse petite collégienne…

- Fous moi la paix, ordonnai-je sans le regarder.

Je n'étais pas d'humeur à être méprisée. Surtout pas par lui.

- Combien de fois tu t'es cachée pour pleurer ? Me nargua-t-il. Dix, vingt fois ?

Je levai les yeux vers lui. Il était adossé à un arbre, tout près de moi.

- Tu te comportes de la même manière depuis le collège. Je me trompe ?

Non, il ne se trompait pas. C'est justement ce qui m'inquiétait. Il le sentit, et pour m'achever, m'avoua ce que je craignais d'apprendre :

- Oui, moi aussi j'étais dans ton collège. Et je sais tout.

Il sourit, l'air d'apprécier le mal qu'il me causait.

- Mais toi, tu t'en fichais pas mal, n'est ce pas ? Immature et vantarde comme tu l'étais…La petite intello du collège. Oui…Tu voudrais bien oublier que tu étais seule.

Ce type était un démon. Mes poings étaient tellement serrés qu'ils me faisaient mal. Mais pas autant que ce que j'entendais.

- Mais ça ne t'as rien apporté de plus à part des ennemis, je me trompe ? Et tu n'as même pas été capable de garder ton petit ami.

- Tais toi ! Chuchotai-je, mais c'était comme si j'avais hurlé.

Il continua, imperturbable.

- Ce Colin…Il t'a quittée, tu l'as quitté…A n'y plus rien comprendre.

- Ca ne te regarde pas !

- Je sais. Mais toi aimais ça qu'on parle de toi, hein ? Idiote, tu es…

Il se rapprocha, tel un cobra s'apprêtant à frapper.

- …si méprisable.

- Et toi tu es méprisant.

Il éclata de rire. Un rire joyeux ou cynique, peu importait.

- Arrogant, continuai-je rageusement. Dédaigneux, moqueur, orgueilleux, manipulateur…

- …Manipulateur ? M'interrompit-il. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Ne fais pas l'innocent, c'est toi qui a demandé à Cédric de rompre avec Musa. Alors qu'ils étaient bien tous les deux.

Il fronça les sourcils, contrarié. Même en colère. Il continua d'avancer.

- Si je l'ai fait c'est parce qu'elle ne l'aimait pas comme il l'aimait !

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

Nos deux voix n'étaient que murmures.

- Je sais que ça brisait le cœur de Cédric ! Il avait l'impression d'aimer une plante verte !

- Une plante verte ? Mais Musa l'aime ! Elle ne le montre pas comme lui, peut être, mais elle l'aime !

- Je n'avais pas cette impression !

- Mais comment ?

Je ne savais plus quoi dire. Comment avait-il pu les séparer juste avec des « à priori » ?

- Tu es horrible ! Un vrai monstre, un prétentieux, un…

- Qui es-tu pour me dire qui je suis ? S'emporta-t-il. Tu ne me connais pas !

- Je peux te dire la même chose ! Sifflai-je.

Mon dos cogna contre un mur. Je ne pouvais plus reculer à mesure qu'il avançait. Nous étions à présent à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Mon cœur, malgré moi, battait à tout rompre.

- Je te hais, grogna-t-il.

- Pas autant que moi, répondis-je en le défiant du regard.

Nous nous contemplâmes pendant un moment, nos visages étant si proches que je pouvais sentir son souffle. Puis, contre toute attente, il leva sa main vers mon visage. Allait-il me gifler ? Qu'il essaye…

Mais il n'en fit rien et se figea, comme frappé par la foudre. Il soupira et s'en alla, les mains dans les poches.

J'étais trop choquée pour bouger et m'effondrai sur le sol. Comment en était-on arrivés là ?

**A vos claviers ! **


	9. Chapitre 9 : Un air de vengeance

**Ouh la la ! Ca fait un bout de temps que je n'avais pas posté ! Avec les exams, la fin d'année, les vacances, le manque d'inspiration, c'est vrai que ç'a été dur ! J'ai du recommencer ce chapitre au moins trois ou quatre fois ! J'espère que je ne me suis pas trop gourée ! Excusez moi de la longue attente... **

**Chapitre 9 : Un air de vengeance **

- Répète moi ça ? S'exclama Musa. Colin, ton ancien petit ami ?

Elle éclata de rire. Sympa…

- Quoi ? Il est plutôt mignon, protesta Clarissa.

Je grimaçai. Il n'était plus du tout mon genre, c'était sûr. Eloignons nous un peu de cet abruti…

- Will Narcy était dans notre collège, déclarai-je plus pour moi même. Avec tous ces scandales, rumeurs et j'en passe. Il doit avoir une belle opinion de moi.

-Pourquoi ? Et d'abord, quelles rumeurs ? Demanda Emma.

Innocente jeune fille…Je soupirai. Nous y voilà.

- On était dans un collège plein de commères. En plus, il n'était pas vraiment grand alors tout se savait. Chacun avait sa réputation. Moi, j'étais « l'intello de service » - et je ne le savais pas, jusqu'à la 3ème au moins - , Clarissa, la sportive…Tout ça par rapport à ce qu'on faisait et à cause de ces minables clichés américains. Ceux qui n'étaient pas « populaires » vivaient un enfer. Les élèves étaient immatures comme seuls les adolescents en pleine crise savent l'être. Mélangez tous les ingrédients et vous obtenez un bon paquet de rumeurs.

Clarissa renchérit :

- On a eu droit à plusieurs crises de nerf, des baffes par ci, par là…Des rivalités, des bagarres…et autres joyeusetés.

Mais Musa voulait qu'on parle de Colin. Toutes les histoires de cœur qui ne la concernaient pas l'intéressaient.

- Colin est le premier garçon avec qui je suis sortie. C'était pour rire plutôt, parce que tout le monde le faisait. A treize ans tu ne sais pas vraiment comment ça se fait, mais il n'empêche qu'on nous a arrosés de rumeurs débiles. J'étais déjà pas bien vue par les autres, ç'a empiré quand Colin lui-même a inventé une rumeur sur moi. Plus personne ne voulait me parler…A part Clarissa, rectifiai-je après avoir croisé son regard noir. J'en ai un peu…Beaucoup voulu à Colin alors je l'ai laissé tomber avec l'intention de ne plus m'occuper de lui. Ni de ceux qui m'avaient pourri la vie pendant quatre longues années. Le lycée était une vraie délivrance.

- En gros…Tes années collèges étaient nulles, résuma Emma. Mais tu sais, c'est pareil au lycée. La seule différence, c'est que tu as une chance de donner une nouvelle image de toi. Je ne l'ai pas saisie, regarde un peu.

Elle agita son livre sous mon nez.

- C'est vrai, admis-je. Désolée Emma.

- Je m'en fiche de toute façon. Les gens s'arrêtent aux apparences. Si tu es moche avec un gros nez et des vêtements démodés, personne ne va penser que tu peux être sympa. Par contre, si tu es grande, jolie, bien formée et des vêtements classes, tu es le centre d'attention.

Nous ressentîmes toutes un élan de compassion pour elle. Musa la prit aussitôt dans ses bras. Emma ne parlait pas souvent, mais elle savait dire ce qu'il fallait quand il fallait.

Pendant qu'elle se faisait dorloter par Musa, je me tournais vers Clarissa :

- Tu savais que Will Narcy était dans notre collège.

Silence. Gros silence.

- Et tu ne m'as rien dit ?

Silence.

- Et tu pensais que j'allais le découvrir toute seule, c'est ça ? Tu peux être satisfaite : c'est le cas. On s'est tapé dessus tout à l'heure.

L'ombre d'un sourire passa sur son visage qu'elle conserva sérieux pour me dire :

- Tu es sûre que tu ne t'en souviens pas ? Un petit boutonneux avec des lunettes carrées qui tombaient tout le temps ? Il faisait de l'allemand avec ma copine Lise.

J'essayai de m'en rappeler. L'image d'un garçon maigrichon aux allures négligées me revint subitement.

- Non ! Soufflai-je. C'était lui ? Le petit qui se prenait tout le temps des râteaux avec les 3èmes ?

- Celui-là même que tu as traité d'imbécile quand il a renversé de l'eau sur toi sans le faire exprès et qui t'as adressé un regard sanguinaire. On était en 5ème, souviens toi.

J'eus du mal à déglutir. Comment avais-je pu l'oublier. Son regard d'encre qui m'avait fait frissonner pendant au moins une semaine, sa façon de marmonner un « Je l'ai pas fait exprès » en baissant la tête, la manière dont je l'avais envoyé sur les roses après avoir constaté que mes vêtements étaient trempés et que je n'en avais pas de rechange.

- Il était en 5ème, lui ? Avec nous ? Il était si…

Il avait une demi-tête de moins que moi qui n'était pas très grande, les cheveux assez courts, des vêtements trop grands pour lui…Il ne ressemblait nullement à ce qu'il était à présent.

- Les gens changent, tu sais. En ce moment, poursuivit Clarissa, tu es un peu comme ces filles qui martyrisent un pauvre gamin et qui s'en mordent les doigts quand elles le revoient, grand et beau comme un dieu. Pas étonnant qu'il ait envie de se venger.

- Je n'aurais jamais pensé que…

Dire qu'il me détestait uniquement par vengeance. C'est vrai que je n'avais pas été très gentille avec lui…

- C'est vrai, tu as fait une bêtise en le traitant comme ça. Maintenant tu en prends pour ton grade. Mais je te pardonne, des bêtises, tout le monde en fait !

Elle voulait se montrer compréhensive. Après m'avoir descendu bien comme il fallait !

- A partir du deuxième trimestre de son année de troisième, il est allé quelques temps vivre chez sa famille, en Australie. Quand il est revenu, il avait complètement changé.

En Australie ? Ah oui je comprenais mieux…Mais comment ?

- Comment tu sais tout ça ? Demandai-je.

- C'est Lise qui m'a tout raconté. Lui et elle sont restés amis, et comme je lui ai dit que t'intéressais à…

- Je ne m'intéresse pas à lui ! La coupai-je.

Elle leva un sourcil, comme elle seule savait le faire, pas du tout convaincue.

- Oh je t'en prie ! Intervint Musa, que j'aurais bien voulu étrangler sur le moment. Tu parles sans cesse de lui, tu le dévores des yeux, tu rougis chaque fois que vous vous croisez…

Mais faites la taire !

- Je ne m'intéresse pas à lui, répétai-je avec force. D'après toi, je devrais m'excuser ?

Clarissa fit semblant de réfléchir. Puis elle haussa les épaules.

- Il est le nouveau vendeur du magasin de disques où Lucas travaillait. C'est Colin qui me l'a dit, précisa-t-elle devant mon regard suspicieux. Si jamais tu te décides…

Je restai un instant songeuse. Devrais-je ? Ne devrais-je pas ? Soit je l'oubliais…et je le laissai avec cette idée fausse de moi.

Soit j'allais m'excuser et avec un peu de chance on repartirait de zéro. Et si je l'oubliais ? Ce serait beaucoup plus simple, pour nous deux…

- Maria ? Dit Emma. Ton téléphone sonne.

Effectivement. Qui ? Matt…


	10. Chapitre 10 : Un imprévu

**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Je peux vous avouer que cette histoire est pratiquement sur sa fin, avec encore une surprise à la clé ! Et peut être un autre ornithorynque mais...chut ! C'est un secret ! Bonne lecture ! **

**Chapitre 10 :**

J'avais à peine rejoint Matt sur notre lieu de rendez vous qu'il me tendit son bras sous le nez.

- Merci d'être venue. Tu peux me frapper si tu veux, tu n'en as pas eu l'occasion la dernière fois.

Vraiment ? Je pouvais ? Je lui adressai un sourire mais ne rentrai pas dans son jeu, et baissai son bras. A ma grande surprise, ses joues prirent une légère teinte rosée. Il était gêné.

- Je voulais m'excuser, déclara-t-il. Je me suis vraiment mal comporté.

Ah ! On était deux ! Mais pas à la même personne. Je ne savais toujours pas quoi dire. La dernière fois, il m'avait carrément sauté dessus après m'avoir assommée avec un long discours très ennuyeux. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux flamboyants :

- Tu…as déjà un copain, non ?

- Non.

Qu'il ne voit pas ça comme une invitation. Il n'était pas mon genre, il était trop vieux et trop…dragueur et ennuyeux. Ah oui, et il ressemblait aussi à une allumette avec ses cheveux rouge pétant. Je préférais de loin…L'image de Narcisse apparut dans mon esprit. Voilà, je préférais ça. D'ailleurs il fallait que j'aille le voir. Le plus tôt possible.

Je jetai un œil à Matt. Il fuyait mon regard et faisait mine de s'intéresser à ses chaussures.

- Je te pardonne, t'en fais pas. On reste bons amis ? Risquai-je.

Il releva la tête et sourit façon pub pour colgate.

- Bien sûr.

Et il serra la main que je lui tendais. Au moins on était d'accord.

* * *

Je rebroussai chemin pour la cinquième fois. Je n'osais pas entrer. Pourtant il le fallait. Et puis qu'est ce que je pourrais bien lui dire ?

« Ecoute, Will. Je sais, j'ai pas été cool avec toi ce jour là. Je ne sais pas si je t'ai traumatisé ou quoi mais je pense que ce serait bien qu'on reparte sur de bonnes bases, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Non, ça n'allait pas.

« Salut Will. Dis donc, je me demandais si c'était toi le petit gamin trop chou qui m'avait éclaboussée… »

Non.

« Merde Narcisse ! Tu vas arrêter de me pourrir la vie parce que j'ai pas été cool ce jour là avec toi ? »

Voilà qui était mieux.

Il fallait vraiment que je me décide. Un pas. Deux…BOUM ! Je heurtai Lucas de plein fouet alors qu'il sortait. Une chance que la porte s'ouvre de l'intérieur ! Confuse, je me répandis en excuses jusqu'à ce qu'il m'interrompe pour me dire que ce n'était pas grave. Il ramassa ses bras par terre et se les recolla…Non je rigole, il m'annonça l'air nostalgique :

- C'était mon dernier jour ici. On a un nouveau vendeur, tu sais ?

- Je sais, oui. Et je sais qui c'est aussi. Mais…Il n'a pas besoin d'argent de poche lui ?

Ma remarque le fit rire.

- C'est sûr ! Non, il travaille juste parce que la musique le passionne alors quoi de mieux qu'une boutique ?

En effet, passionnant. J'entrai, une fois Lucas parti. Il n'y avait personne. Je fis mine de m'intéresser à un tableau représentant une guitare multicolore pendant quelques minutes avant d'entendre un très froid et Ô combien désiré :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Bennet ?

Mais quelle hospitalité !

- Si tu accueilles tous tes clients comme ça, je doute que tu vendes quoi que ce soit !

Il ne répondit pas. C'était l'occasion.

- En fait je…

- Tu me déranges dans mon travail, Bennet !

- Il n'y a personne ! Répliquai-je.

- J'ai du rangement à faire. Va-t-en.

- Pas avant de t'avoir parlé de…

- De ? De quoi, bon sang ?

C'était pas gagné.

- Je suis venue m'excuser, en fait. Avec beaucoup de retard, je sais mais…

- Mais la ferme ! M'interrompit-il pour la énième fois. Je vois même pas de quoi tu parles !

Il commençait sérieusement à m'énerver !

- C'est à cause de ça que tu me détestes ! Un jour je t'ai hurlé dessus et je t'ai humilié devant tout le monde et c'est pour ça que tu peux pas me supporter ! Lançai-je en vitesse avant qu'il ne me coupe la parole.

- Tu es dingue ! Ca sert à rien de discuter avec toi.

Il s'apprêta à repartir à l'arrière. Hors de question !

- Ne bouge pas, Narcy ! Ordonnai-je, menaçante.

Il s'arrêta, légèrement surpris par mon ton agressif. J'en profitai. Avec rapidité je courus presque vers lui et ma main fendit l'air pour atterrir avec violence sur sa joue pâle.

La claque résonna dans toute la pièce. Mon dieu que ça faisait du bien ! Depuis le temps que j'en avais envie ! Je me demandai si ça n'avait pas de vertu thérapeutique car ça me détendit aussitôt. J'avais du y aller un peu trop fort car il vacilla sous le choc et du se rattraper au comptoir pour ne pas tomber.

Partagée entre rire et horreur, je me précipitai vers lui.

- Ca va ?

Il leva ses beaux yeux sombres, abasourdis et larmoyants vers moi, tout en frottant sa joue décolorée par la marque rouge de ma main. Puis il explosa.

- Mais ça va pas, t'es malade ?

- Désolée…

- Désolée ? Putain mais ça fait MAL ! T'es conne ou quoi ?

- Si je ne l'avais pas fait tu ne m'aurais pas écoutée ! Me défendis-je.

- Parce que là tu crois que je serais plus attentif ? Hurla-t-il.

- Ben…oui, la preuve.

Il jura encore et encore, ferma le magasin et alla se chercher un sachet de glaçon à l'arrière.

- Tu as deux minutes avant que je t'arrache la tête, Bennet ! Me prévint-il, le regard assassin.

- D'abord, je suis désolée pour ce qu'il s'est passé il y a quelques années…Ne fais pas semblant de ne pas savoir, tu t'en souviens très bien ! Grondai-je alors qu'il ouvrit la bouche pour protester. Et encore désolée pour la gifle… Tout ça pour te demander de…D'oublier tout ça et qu'on reparte sur de bonnes bases, enfin…

Je rougis comme une idiote.

- Alors ?

- C'est ridicule.

Aïe. Ca fait mal une réplique aussi cinglante.

- J'aurais essayé ! Marmonnai-je.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais l'impression d'avoir un poids sur le cœur.

- Tu as quand même un sacré culot de venir me déranger dans mon travail, me foutre une baffe et t'excuser après pour quelque chose qui date de l'an quarante !

Je n'osai pas croiser son regard et rougis de plus belle.

- Je dois y aller.

Je m'apprêtai à sortir lorsque j'aperçus Camille Binglay à l'entrée de la boutique. Narcisse alla lui ouvrir. Aussitôt elle me toisa d'un air méprisant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ?

- Peu importe. Je te retourne la question.

- Eh bien je rends visite à Will pour voir comment se passe son nouveau travail ! On sort ensemble, tout de même.

Une montagne me serait tombée sur la tête, je ne m'en serais même pas aperçue. La chute aux enfers fut longue et douloureuse. Je croyais même voir des petits oiseaux et des étoiles tourner autour de ma tête comme dans les dessins animés. Tout ce que je compris par la suite, c'était que Camille souriait de toutes ses dents, que Will la prenait par la taille et m'indiquait la sortie, et que je leur souhaitais une « longue et heureuse vie ensemble ».

Je me rappelle être rentrée chez moi, tremblante, m'être étalée de tout mon long sur mon lit et d'avoir murmuré toute la nuit « Will Narcy et Camille Binglay… » comme une ivre morte.

* * *

**Ahh ! Cette Camille ! Eh oui malheureusement, elle existe cette mégère ! A la prochaine ! **


	11. Chapitre 11 : Pluie d'ornithorynques

**Ceci est l'avant dernier chapitre. Bonne lecture ! **

**Chapitre 11 : **

- Camille Binglay et Will Narcy ? S'exclama Musa. Tu parles d'un joli couple !

- Après tout, on pouvait le deviner facilement, fit remarquer Clarissa. Il n'y avait qu'à l'observer ronronner contre lui.

- De toute façon on s'en fiche de ces deux là, lança Emma.

Je ne dis rien. Ca m'avait assez fait mal de tout leur raconter. Mais ça, je ne pouvais pas leur avouer. De toute façon, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait me faire ? Ils avaient le droit d'être ensemble, c'était leur problème. Narcisse était le pire des imbéciles et Camille Binglay était…tout simplement horrible.

Ils étaient tous les deux beaux, riches, populaires…Faits l'un pour l'autre.

Emma avait raison, on s'en fichait de ses deux là.

- Hé ! Vous venez à la fête de Cédric ce soir ? Demanda une fille, enthousiaste, à ses copines en passant à côté de nous.

Les filles hurlèrent de joie « Une fête ! Une fête chez Cédric ! Le Cédric ! » et s'en allèrent tout en riant.

Je jetai discrètement un œil à Musa. Sa canette de soda était vraiment très intéressante.

- Pathétique, se désola Clarissa.

- On a qu'à se faire une soirée livre plutôt ! Proposa Emma.

- Ou un ciné ? Risquai-je. Il y a un bon film en ce moment.

Clarissa approuva mon idée.

- Margaret est là ce week end, elle pourra nous y emmener je pense.

Le cinéma n'était pas très loin, néanmoins avoir un transport pouvait nous éviter bien des désagréments, surtout le soir.

A sept heures, la voiture de Margaret vint me chercher chez moi. Emma était déjà installée, un livre à la main. Une fois que Musa fut avec nous, le véhicule prit une drôle de direction, étrangement familière, et opposée à celle du cinéma.

- Clarissa ? Tu m'expliques pourquoi le cinéma se trouve chez Cédric Binglay ?

Elle me fit un énorme sourire que je n'aimais pas du tout et répondit juste :

- Changement de programme !

Ben voyons ! Margaret du me chasser de sa voiture pour que je daigne en sortir. A peine descendue, je rebroussai chemin, avec la ferme intention de rentrer chez moi. Mais Clarissa me barra la route.

- Tu prendras quand même un verre ?

- Bon sang Clarissa ! Hurlai-je, hors de moi. Mais de quel côté es-tu à la fin ? C'est quoi ce plan bidon ?

- De quoi parles-tu ? Pourquoi « de quel côté » ? Allez calme toi et cesse de faire le bébé !

- Et Musa, t'y a pensé à Musa ? Quel effet ça va lui faire d'après toi ?

Je regardai l'intéressée, qui ne savait vraiment plus où se mettre. Avec force, je tentai de passer le barrage de Clarissa, mais elle était décidément plus grande et plus costaud que moi. Elle me repoussa avec assez de violence pour que je m'écrase au sol.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Demanda une voix désagréable. Oh…Je vois.

Will Narcy venait d'arriver avec Camille Binglay, et contemplait la scène avec amusement. Je me relevai péniblement et pris la main de Musa.

- Viens, on s'en va.

Elle hésita un instant et finit par me suivre.

- Eh bien, Bennet ! Tu es vraiment en pétard on dirait !

- Toi ! Vociférai-je en me tournant vers lui. Toi, espèce de crétin ! Va en enfer et reviens en uniquement quand il pleuvra des ornithorynques ! Abruti !

J'avais très envie de pleurer, mais le peu de fierté qu'il me restait m'en empêchait. Je détestais Will Narcy, je détestais Camille Binglay, je détestais Clarissa pour m'avoir traîné ici.

* * *

J'évitai Clarissa toute la semaine qui suivit cette soirée. Elle n'essaya pas de s'excuser : elle aussi apparemment était bien décidée à m'ignorer. D'ailleurs Musa ne lui adressait pas la parole non plus. Nous nous demandions sans cesse pourquoi elle nous avait emmenées là bas, alors qu'on était contre. Maintenant que je connaissais la nature exacte de la relation de Will et Camille, je me rendais compte que c'était plus que flagrant et que j'avais été bien aveugle : Will était très attentionné envers sa petite amie, et celle –ci se plaisait à ronronner bruyamment sur ses genoux à la pause déjeuner. Une telle vision me donnait envie de vomir. Le temps n'avait jamais paru aussi gris qu'à ce moment.

Une dizaine de jours plus tard, je trouvai une lettre dans mon casier. Intriguée, je l'ouvris et découvris avec surprise qu'elle était de Clarissa.

« Je suis désolée.

Je ne voulais pas vous emmener à la fête de Binglay. Il faut absolument que je te parle. Rejoins moi à 18 heures sous le pont, en face de la boulangerie près de chez toi.

En espérant te voir là bas,

Clarissa. »

Je ne la montrai pas à Musa et la déchirai violemment. Devrais-je, ne devrais-je pas ? était la question que je me posais le plus ces temps ci.

Clarissa et moi étions amies depuis longtemps. On avait eu des disputes, mais jamais ça nous avait séparé. Je n'allais pas laisser un garçon – que je détestais qui plus est – mettre notre amitié en danger. Je décidait de lui donner une chance.

Je marchai assez lentement vers le point de rendez vous et regardai autour de moi. Personne. Etait-elle en retard ou m'avait elle posé un lapin ? J'avais déjà 10 minutes de retard. Peut être que, ne me voyant pas venir elle avait pensé que je ne viendrait pas ? J'attendis encore 10 minutes. Toujours rien. Un énorme camion passa sur le pont avec un bruit assourdissant. J'envisageai de l'appeler, mais me rappelai que j'étais censée être fâchée contre elle. Au moment où je changeai d'avis et composai son numéro, un petite chose tomba du pont avec un tout petit bruit métallique. Je levai les yeux de mon téléphone. Une chose marron, comme une vieille chaussette gisait sur le sol. Je collai le téléphone à mon oreille. Une deuxième chose tomba. Puis une troisième. Une quatrième. Clarissa décrocha son téléphone.

- Allo ?

- Clarissa…Attend un instant s'il te plaît.

Une dizaine de petites choses brunâtres étaient tombées entre temps. Abasourdie, je m'approchai pour voir de quoi il s'agissait. Je ramassai une des choses déjà par terre, tandis que d'autres tombaient. C'était une de ces petites peluches porte-clé qu'on achète dans les aéroports ou dans les boutiques de souvenirs. Celle-ci était un ornithorynque, et avec surprise je découvris que les autres aussi. Le sol était couvert de mini-ornithorynque en peluche, et il continuait d'en tomber.

Je relevai la tête. Un véritable déluge de peluches sortait d'une énorme caisse, sur le pont. C'était ça. Une véritable pluie d'ornithorynques.


	12. Tout est bien qui commence bien

**Dernier chapitre ! Désolée de l'attente, mais j'ai du réfléchir plusieurs fois avant de l'écrire. Autant vous dire que je suis très très trèèèèèèèèès heureuse d'avoir enfin réussi à finir une histoire, ce que je n'ai jamais réussi à faire. J'espère que je n'ai pas déçu trop de monde tout le long de l'histoire. Je répète que tout sors de ma tête, et que ça ne DEVIENDRA PAS réalité (enfin pas pour moi, en tout cas). **

**Merci à Jane Austen d'avoir écrit "Orgueil et Préjugés", et de nous avoir inventé les merveilleux personnages que je lui ai emprunté (oui oui, même Caroline Bingley !). **

**Merci à vous, mes lecteurs, ceux qui ont laissé des commentaires et ceux qui sont passés en fantômes :p **

**Merci à toute la musique que j'ai écoutée pendant que je tapais, tapais et retapais cette histoire.**

**Merci à ma Larissa, qui a toute la sagesse de cette chère Clarissa, qui m'a encouragée à écrire et terminer cette histoire et qui est ma première fan. **

**Je ferais sans doute un épilogue pour raconter tout ce qui s'est passé après cette histoire, pour ne pas vous laisser en plan. :) Bonne lecture **

**Chapitre 12 : Tout est bien qui commence bien**

Une des peluches me tomba sur la tête. Un gros « AUSTRALIA » jaune vif était cousu sur le petit ventre bien rembourré. Pourquoi un camion qui roulait en France venait de déverser une cargaison de peluches souvenirs d'Australie ? Déjà, pourquoi une cargaison de peluche se déverserait-elle ? Est-ce qu'il y avait eu un accident ? Non, je n'avais rien entendu et tout semblait normal. Je me pinçai le bras pour m'assurer que ce n'était pas un rêve très bizarre que je fais de temps en temps.

- C'est bien la chose la plus idiote que tu m'aies demandé de faire jusque là, Bennett !

Je me repinçai le bras pour m'assurer que je ne rêvais VRAIMENT pas. Non, ce n'était pas un rêve. Je tournais la tête. Will Narcy, descendant des escaliers, les mains dans les poches, tout de noir vêtu avec un étrange sourire sur les lèvres.

- Je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé, répliquai-je avec difficulté tant la vison qui s'offrait à moi était surprenante.

Il se contenta de sourire.

- Je ne me souviens pas de toi, dit-il après quelques minutes. Ca m'énerve.

Je levai un sourcil, ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir.

- Tu rigoles ? Tu semblais bien te rappeler de moi, la dernière fois, au lycée ! Tu sais : idiote, méprisable et j'en passe !

- J'ai dit que je ne me souvenais pas de toi, pas de ce qu'on disait de toi, déclara-t-il d'un ton étrange.

- Je t'ai hurlé dessus un jour parce que tu avais renversé de l'eau sur moi.

- Je sais.

Il rit silencieusement.

- Clarissa me l'a dit.

Un énorme « QUOI » ? résonna dans toute ma tête tandis que mon pauvre cerveau dépassé par les évènements essayait péniblement d'analysait les quelques mots qu'il venait de prononcer. Pourquoi est-ce que le « Clarissa » me choquait plus que le reste ? Déjà que ce nom sorte de la bouche de Will Narcy était improbable, impensable.

- Tu…peux répéter ce que tu viens de dire ? Balbutiai-je, espérant ne pas avoir entendu correctement.

- Clarissa me l'a dit.

Pas d'erreur possible, il avait bien parlé de « ma » Clarissa. Maintenant, restait à savoir et comprendre deux ou trois petites choses.

- Et quand ? Pourquoi ? Comment ?

Il rit à nouveau.

- La veille de notre petite « discussion ».

Parce qu'il considérait ça comme une discussion ? Moi j'aurais plutôt dit engueulade ou retrouvailles enflammées.

- Elle ne m'a pas vraiment dit pourquoi. Elle m'a retenu lorsque je sortais d'un cours et a demandé à me parler.

Tout à fait le genre de Clarissa.

- Je vais te dire, Bennett. Tu es vraiment la seule fille que je connais qui m'énerve comme tu le fais.

Intéressant à savoir. Même si je ne faisais rien pour.

- Demander une pluie d'ornithorynques ! Vraiment n'importe quoi ! Et en plus ça coûte cher ces bestioles !

Il en ramassa une et me la lança doucement. Je la rattrapai.

- Pourquoi les as-tu achetées alors ? Demandai-je. Je n'ai rien demandé. Le plus idiot dans cette histoire, c'est toi.

Il parut hésiter et passa sa main dans ses cheveux (geste hyper original venant d'un garçon aussi narcissique que lui).

- Il fallait que je te parle. Et tu m'avais dit de ne pas le faire tant que…

Il rougit. Vous savez, les fous rires, ça vous prend souvent au moment où on s'y attend le moins. Par exemple dans des moments vraiment sérieux où il faut à tout prix rester calme, on se surprend à éclater de rire et à ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter.

Alors voilà, après cet aveu de cet abruti de Narcisse, j'ai éclaté de rire et n'ai plus eu la force de m'arrêter. J'ai essayé de lui dire ce que je pensais de tout ce cirque et de le traiter d'imbécile pour m'avoir prise au mot, mais c'était trop gros et je ne pouvais que rire encore plus. En me regardant écroulée de rire, presque à terre, il ne put garder son sérieux plus longtemps et se mit à rire aussi.

L'hilarité nous cloua à terre et bientôt on fut allongés sur les peluches qui formaient une sorte de matelas couleur chocolat. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait personne dans les environs, sinon on nous aurait vraiment pris pour des fous.

- Dépenser autant d'argent…Tu n'es qu'un idiot. Idiot, Idiot, Idiot ! Le grondai-je entre deux éclats de rire.

Nous reprîmes difficilement notre sérieux. Une fois calmés, je m'assis et il fit de même.

- Tu ne devrais pas rester là. Ta petite amie va s'inquiéter.

- Serais-tu jalouse, Bennett ?

- Qu' est-ce que tu racontes ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Ripostai-je, offensée.

- Généralement quand une fille commence à parler à un garçon de sa copine, c'est qu'elle est jalouse. Dans tous les romans à l'eau de rose on voit ça.

- Parce que tu lis des romans à l'eau de rose, toi ?

- Non ! S'empressa-t-il de répondre. Mais ma sœur, oui.

- Je ne suis pas jalouse, Narcy. Et puis on est censés se détester, n'oublie pas.

- Camille et moi n'avons jamais été vraiment ensemble. C'était elle qui voulait, et elle m'a harcelé pour que j'accepte. Et elle a rencontré un certain « Matt » et m'a jeté. Mais à vrai dire, j'en suis soulagé. Cette fille est une vipère.

Tiens donc, cette chère Camille préférait donc les allumettes.

- Donc, maintenant que tu es célibataire et malheureux, tu vas voir cette bonne vieille Maria ?

- Non, pas vraiment. Je me suis juste rendu compte tu avais fait un effort en venant me parler, à la boutique. Je sais qu'on ne s'entend pas très bien. Parce que tu étais la seule personne qui osait me remettre à ma place et que je n'aimais pas ça. Mais finalement ça me fait du bien. Imagine toi, tout le lycée est à tes pieds, personne n'ose te dire non, même pas tes parents. Et puis je me souvenais d'une petite fille qui m'a grondé quand j'ai fait une bêtise. Ca m'a choqué, au début. Mais je me suis dit que c'était tout à fait normal. Tu vas crier, mais en vérité j'avais fait exprès de renverser de l'eau sur toi.

Il guetta ma réaction avec un petit sourire en coin. Je ne lui fis pas le plaisir de m'énerver, trop absorbée par ses révélations. Il poursuivit :

- J'imagine que je voulais voir jusqu'où je pouvais aller avec les autres, alors j'ai essayé sur quelqu'un que je ne connaissais pas. Je n'ai plus revu cette fille, mais j'entendais parler d'elle, surtout en mal. J'étais du même avis que les autres, mais je me suis rendu compte qu'ils n'étaient finalement pas mieux à dire du mal.

« C'est Clarissa qui m'a ouvert les yeux. Quand elle est venue me dire que c'était toi, j'ai pensé qu'en agissant comme je le faisais, je continuais de faire comme les idiots qui lançaient des rumeurs sur toi. Et quand je suis venu te voir et que j'ai…discuté, disons, avec toi, j'ai compris que toi aussi tu pensais du mal de moi. Sans fondement. En fait, Bennett, on est tous les deux des imbéciles avec de gros préjugés. Tu me détestais, je te détestais. A cause de tout ces à priori.

- Tu es un grand crétin complètement narcissique et arrogant. Et je te déteste toujours pour avoir demandé à Cédric de rompre avec Musa.

- Tu es une mademoiselle je sais tout impulsive et insolente. Je ne lui ai rien demandé de tel. Je lui ai juste fait remarquer que sa petite amie ne montrait pas beaucoup qu'elle l'aimait vraiment. Mais Cédric veut la revoir, et ç'a failli arriver à sa soirée. C'était pour ça qu'il l'avait organisée, mais vous êtes parties sans même être entrées. C'est pour ça que Clarissa a voulu vous y emmener.

- En plus, tu as comploté avec ma meilleure amie. C'est impardonnable.

- Je n'ai pas comploté. Elle a comploté. Mais c'était par amitié pour vous.

J'appuyai ma tête sur mes genoux.

- Je suis entourée de traîtres.

Il rit.

- En tout cas, merci, Bennett. Tu m'as fait réfléchir. Bel exploit. Par contre j'aurai pu me passer de la gifle.

- Désolée. Mais ma proposition tient toujours. J'aurais voulu recommencer tout à zéro, mais tu m'as jetée dehors.

- Désolé. Recommencer tu dis ? Sans préjugés ?

- Et sans orgueil !

- Ca pourrait être le titre d'un livre. « Sans orgueil et sans préjugés » !

Je ris. Il se leva et me tendit la main.

- Bonjour, inconnue. Que faites-vous seule dans la rue sur un tapis d'ornithorynques en peluche ?

Il m'aida à me relever et je le regardai droit dans les yeux.

- Bonsoir, inconnu. Il vient de pleuvoir des ornithorynques, mais vous savez, ça ne me dérange pas puisque c'est mon animal préféré. J'ai même un pull qui rappelle la couleur de leur pelage.

- Voilà qui est intéressant, inconnue ! s'exclama-t-il en feignant la surprise. Moi aussi c'est mon animal préféré. Dites moi, inconnue, croyez-vous au coup de foudre ?

- Pas si je ne connais pas le nom du garçon en question, répondis-je avec un sourire et en sentant mes joues se colorer comme elles le font trop souvent.

- Je suis Will Narcy. Enchanté.

- Je suis Maria. Maria Bennett.

Sa main serre la mienne. Sa main, que j'ai détestée sans raison valable, et que maintenant j'aime plus que tout.

**Fin**


	13. Epilogue

**J'avais promis une épilogue, la voilà ! **

**EPILOGUE**

Qu'est-il donc arrivé après cette « rencontre » ?

- Tout d'abord, Narcisse a du rembourser toutes les peluches du magasin de souvenirs que tient un de ses oncles australien, après s'être fait sérieusement engueuler par ses parents (depuis le temps qu'il attendait cette correction !). Ses chevilles ont drôlement dégonflé puisqu'il a été obligé de travailler dans la petite boutique de disques pour payer toutes les peluches, étant donné que ses parents lui ont coupé les vivres.

- Clarissa et Maria se sont réconciliées. Clarissa « ne voulait que le bien des ses amies et a décidé d'intervenir pour que les choses aillent plus vite. » Mais en fait elle est beaucoup plus machiavélique que ça : elle était amoureuse de Colin depuis longtemps et comme elle pensait qu'il pouvait être encore accroc à Maria elle a tout fait pour la « diriger » vers un autre garçon et ainsi garder Colin pour elle.

- Musa et Cédric se sont remis ensemble, après que Will et Maria aient tout mis en œuvre pour les réunir. Ils ne se quittent plus du tout et toutes les filles du lycée veulent la mort de Musa.

- Clarissa a quand même avoué qu'elle aimait Colin depuis assez longtemps et qu'elle était trop gênée pour le dire à Maria. Celle-ci l'a très bien pris, et est contente d'être enfin débarrassée de Colin et de son passé foireux avec lui.

- Emma s'est consacrée à l'écriture de « Sans orgueil et sans préjugés » inspiré de l'histoire de Narcisse et Maria et de ses expériences personnelles. Ses amies sont ses plus grandes fans.

- Camille Binglay est sortie deux semaines avec Matt Wickam, mais celui-ci a eu peur d'elle et l'a quittée. Elle ne s'en est pas remise et est allée vivre quelque temps à l'étranger. On lui souhaite tout le bonheur du monde, tant qu'elle reste loin de nous.

- Maria, Clarissa, Narcisse et sa sœur Gina ont formé un petit groupe de musique avec Narcisse à la guitare (noire !), Gina au piano et Maria et Clarissa au chant. Ils s'en sortent pas trop mal. Leur groupe s'appelle « Ornithorynque », et ils sont fiers de l'originalité et de la débilité du nom.

- Quant à Narcisse et Maria, ils ont appris à se connaître, sans aucun préjugés et sont tombés amoureux (mais ça, on le savait depuis longtemps). Ils ont tous les deux acheté un tee-shirt avec une tête d'ornithorynque dessus pour « fêter leur rencontre ». Ils ne se quittent plus et ne se quitteront pas puisque tout ceci se passe dans ma tête et que je l'ai décidé !


End file.
